Vagabond Hearts: A Record of the 2nd Crystal Wars
by Janus Urr
Summary: It seems peace has settled over the Blue Planet...but for how long, and at what price...?
1. Chapter One: Damcyan

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Slowly, the sun rose over the isolated desert palace of Damcyan. Sand of gold and white glowed subtly with the newborn sun's gentle caress, swallowed whole by the loving energy of the planet's lifeforce.  
  
In the middle of this harmony sat the palace and it's castletown, surrounded by a sea of sand and beaten down by an unforgiving wind come noon. Within the castle walls, people hustled this way and that tending to daily business; patterning their lives after their environment, living hour to hour instead of week to week.  
  
The town was new; a babe among the sands. People had moved in steadily, populating the area to the point of overflowing but rather well accomidated despite the cause and effect of life. Squat buildings sported small flags depicting the wares within; weapons, armor, and curative potions sold ot the highest bidder, as well as the usual inn or pub. Traffic was steady, crime was low, and peace was about the only thing worth commenting on.  
  
Boring. All Edward could think of was the word boring. There he sat, on his throne of the deepest marble red, watching things progress as they had for the past five years. He was now 29, a perfect man and monarch; yet the life he'd grown into since the Crystal Wars was a tedious, muddled one. Edward had left the comfort of his palace once, only to return and witness the destruction caused by the Red Wings, led by Golbez; the death of his parents; the demise of his beloved, Anna.  
  
Then there came Cecil.  
  
A lone Dark Knight who arrived in want of help. He changed Edward's world, to be sure, but it seemed horridly temporary; after Leviathan attacked them, Edward was left behind. Toroia was a let down for the bard- king; he so wanted to get up and help, but was unable. It seemed to be the norm with Edward; always unable, incapable.  
  
He sat, reclined, on his throne and watched. Servants piled goods and materials up in every corner. Mortar and marble were carried one direction and another before his eyes. He was told to sit, relax, and observe; the chamberlains advised that Edward was not to help, but support his people. He thought it rubbish; idle hands were the devil's work, after all.  
  
So Edward rose and made his way outside. The restoration of the palace was a boring affair anyway; why waste energy watching it when he could do nothing about it? Edward walked briskly out the front gates, his guard watching him intently, with a bit of curiosity mixed in for good measure. The bard-king shot a look that said "stop me and you're headed for the dungeon," so needless to say the sentry stayed put.  
  
Out the gates stood the newest addition to Damcyan palace; the castletown. It was a deeply charming place, the people grown friendly with the atmosphere of the native Damcyani as an influence. Edward was recognized in town, but not hounded; people waved cordially as he passed them by, allowing him the space his chamberlains didn't understand he needed. He made his way around easily, having taken the occasional vacation from the throne room before.  
  
The cool breeze of midday wafted it's way down from the eastern mountains, leaving the desert in a swirl of sweet scents; hyacinth, jade, and mulberry mixed into a delightful arrangement. Edward thoroughly enjoyed the scents of the outdoors; probably because he'd never been outside much as a child. It seemed so much more novel to him at this age than most other people, it seemed, but it was still a welcome change. The palace could be so damned stuffy, especially with carpenters and engineers running about all day.  
  
The sun was draped away by hanging tapestries over the doorways of nearly every building. People jutted in and out, business their sole concern. Edward watched with marked interest the many merchants and customers doing what they did best; swindle. He smiled in spite of himself, almost amused by the nature of these people. His people.  
  
And then a sight caught his eye. A tavern sitting against one of the castletown's far walls, alive with activity even so early in the day. Edward ventured closer, his eyes glued to the front doorway and the people the building contained. They seemed a rowdy lot, but what else would one expect from a tavern crowd, really? Burly men swilled ale like it was pure water; barmaids rushed in every direction with more, enduring lecherous glances and more than rude comments. The barkeep watched it all happening, a strange expression on his face; disinterest mixed with honest concern.  
  
Edward had to admit to himself at that very moment, he was amused and quite interested. This was a part of life he'd never quite encountered, and he was eager to do so. Although.the last time he drank ale he was very sick for a very long time. But who said he had to drink? He had his harp; was never without it, in fact. Perhaps these chaps would like to hear their monarch favor them with a song.  
  
The bard-king strolled into the tavern as nonchalantly as he could manage while dodging drunken bodies. Immediately, the barkeep recognized the royal Damcyani crest, not to mention the cobalt blue eyes, long blonde hair (in a ponytail more often since the man grew up a bit), the stately robes, and the rougish smile. The big man hastily rifled through his collection of drinks for something befitting a king, to no avail.  
  
"No trouble, good sir," Edward said, flashing that disarming smile at the man, who sunbsequently tensed up more. "I'm just in for a visit, really. The palace is such a boring place."  
  
"R-right-o, sir," the barkeep stammered, his obvious Toroian accent shining through the bit of Damcyani he'd picked up. "So, what's yer pleasure, yer Highness? I.I see ya got yer harp there with ye, perhaps a song fer the people?"  
  
Edward grinned boyishly, a lock of golden hair escaping it's ties to fall over one deep blue eye. "Why good man, that is exactly what I was thinking. Although," he said, looking around, "I don't think this place will be very receptive to a peaceful minstrel such as myself? Do you, man?"  
  
The barkeep shrugged, unable to find a suitable answer. "Well Highness, all ye can do is try. Would ye like fer me to announce yer presence, or would ye like simply te begin playin'?"  
  
In answer, Edward walked swiftly to the back of the room, his harp with him. The slight man took up the stool, sitting on a small wooden stage behind which were hung the heads of many ugly-looking animals. Edward wriggled on his seat a moment, attempting comfort, and took up his harp to play.  
  
The noise was deafening, but he strummed innocently at the strings, creating a delicate melody which saturated the air of the tiny tavern. People stopped, mid-sentence, and watched their king do what he loved; make music. It was argued that no other musician on the Blue Planet could match Edward von Muir's skill, and the people of Damcyan were adamant towards this claim. It was proven, many times over, in the fact that Edward's harp had just tamed a room full of drunken men.  
  
And then he began to sing.  
  
Fie, lady, fie, I bid thee adieu  
  
My wandering heart is a'calling  
  
And should we again take to fancy as this  
  
My wandering heart will be falling.  
  
A cage, gilded gold, and a key round yon neck  
  
I wish to fore'er be imprisoned  
  
But this heart is free and longing to be  
  
What my vagabond soul hath envisioned.  
  
So fie, lady fie, I shall see thee again  
  
When the oceans doth bring me to rest here  
  
And if thou dost say other men danced thy way  
  
I will be content to meet death here.  
  
Fie, lady fie.I bid thee goodbye.  
  
Fie, lady, fie.fare thee well.  
  
Edward held the last note, a high one, perfectly for as long as he could, then let it drop gently into the air on tiny gossamer wings. He'd only realized when he'd finished that the song he'd just sung was one he'd written for Anna long ago.  
  
Nontheless, the memory served Edward well. He smiled as he glanced over the crowd; men and women sitting perfectly still- save the ones swaying- watching their king. Edward, he told himself, you've made them happy. Look, they're smiling.  
  
You've made yourself rather happy as well.  
  
He rose, bowing deeply before stepping off the stage, and was actually met with applause. The people of the tavern were enthusiastic, their grins growing wider. Edward walked back to the bar, a swagger in his step, and rested an arm on the hard oak.  
  
"How was I?" he asked the barkeep who was grinning like a little boy.  
  
"Aw yer Majesty, ya make yer kingdom proud ya do!"  
  
He blushed at that remark. "No, it's simply something I like to do is all. I am glad, though, that everyone liked it. I thought against it; seemed like everyone was going to rip my lungs out had I the gaul to sing one note."  
  
"Never!" the big man replied, his brown eyes shining. "We love ta hear ya sing, yer Majesty. You should know it, what with all the requests ya get from people on the street. What say ye to that?"  
  
"I say." he struggled for the words, a bit embarassed. "I say, then, that I belive you, man."  
  
The barkeep burst out in racous laughter, his belly jiggling a bit from the effort. Edward watched, well aware that his smile was widening. This is all too flattering, he thought.  
  
Then someone walked in who caught the bard-king's eye.  
  
A girl, not more than twenty, stepped confidently into the tavern. She wore the clothes of a Warmage, that lost profession none dared attempt to master anymore. Her face was thin but healthy, skin glowing in the light of the oil lamps scattered about. Grey-brown eyes scanned her surroundings, deep brown hair falling occasionally to cover one. She wore a pair of mythril greaves on her legs which clanked slightly as she walked. A single mythril gauntlet, reaching the elbow, was worn on her right arm. She carried a whip at her side.  
  
Edward looked again to the barkeep. "Might you know who that is, man? She looks a bit young to be in a place such as this, what say?"  
  
The big man nodded, a bit solemnly. "Yeah. That's Kalahn Brandt, an.interesting girl. She's young, I'll say, but I'd bet she could take any man in here over her knee. Likesay she has a few times, and as such ain't no one wanna get in her way, aye."  
  
"How long has she been here? In Damcyan?" Edward asked, glancing back at her again. She was approaching the bar.  
  
Shrugging, the barkeep made a noise. "I'd say about.a week to a fortnight, milord. She was in Baron, an' somethin' happened ta get her booted out, but she won't say what, aye. Perhaps, if yer brave enough ta talk to her ya couild get it outta the lass. Although.yer a king, and I'd hate ta see ya taken over a little girl's knee."  
  
Baron. Might have something to do with Cecil, Edward thought. Haven't seen Cecil in a long time.  
  
He waited for the girl to reach the bar, eyeing the big man behind it. She did, and asked for a glass of desert rain; a very noxious and powerful drink. Edward had only seen one man chug that drink down.  
  
Cid was holed up in the lavatory for weeks.  
  
She looked sidelong at Edward, appraising him without really letting on. He knew, though, and did the like to her, sort of a way to shake her up.  
  
In response, she whirled on him. "What're YOU looking at, my good fellow?!"  
  
Edward almost laughed, but held it in. "Why, I should say if you don't know that.ahem. Anyway, I was looking at you, madam. You were doing the same thing to me, so why are you being defensive?"  
  
In response she held up her gloved hand. "I can look at whoever I want, because of this. Do you have any magic to speak of? If so, would you like me to show you mine's better?"  
  
She laughed, and as she did Edward unpinned the Damcyan royal crest from his tunic. It was a beautiful crest; a yellow rose with dusted diamond glittering seductively all about the petals. A sliver of emerald was set into the rose's heart, a faint sparkle.  
  
Kalahn stared at the crest, her jaw agape. "You are.the KING of Damcyan?!"  
  
"Yes," Edward replied. "This is my magic, miss. Which is better now?" He knew he was playing on her bad side, but it was fun as all hell.  
  
Instead of rushing him like Edward thought she would, Kalahn grabbed at his tunic, a desperate look on her face.  
  
"You're the king! The bloody king!!! Bahamut's whiskers, you have to help me!"  
  
A second later, she realized what she was doing. Blanching, Kalahn released the bard-king, her eyes dropping to her lap.  
  
"You have to help me," she repeated softly into her chest. Edward stared for a moment, in awe. How could such a tough girl soften so easily.?  
  
He lifted her chin with a finger, smiling gently at her. "Kalahn. I will help you if it is within my power to do so. However, you must tell me why you need help."  
  
The barkeep simply took it all in, an amazed expression directed at the girl sitting before him.  
  
Kalahn was near to tears now, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She looked earnestly at Edward, her face ashen. He simply waited for an explanation, his smile unfaltering despite the concern he was feeling.  
  
And she began.  
  
"Well my friend Risca and I were in Baron on business. Don't ask. Well.this really scary guy in blue armor found us out, and we were being chased all through town! But.but something happened. Risca ran offt, and I had to go back and find him. We'd ducked into the old waterway on the edge of town.  
  
"Well I went in after Risca, and.I saw something.and.The guy in armor followed us in there. He slapped restraints on Risca without even looking for any blood!"  
  
Kalahn stopped herself then, her eyes wide.  
  
"No worries, dear," Edward assured. "I believe you. You'd never be this upset if it were a lie, right? Now please.continue."  
  
She nodded, sobbing slightly.  
  
"Well the guy in armor.he tried to get me too, but I blasted him with a spell I swore I would never use. I mean he must be pretty busted up right now. But.but Risca's in the dungeon right now! And I have to save him.I need help. I need all the help I can get!"  
  
Kalahn stared down to her lap again, feeling ashamed most likely for telling such a ludicrous story. Immediately, Edward was there, bringing her face up again to meet his, a comforting smile painted on his porcelain skin.  
  
"I shall help you, Kalahn. I will commission an airship today and we will be in Baron by nightfall. Heh, I suppose you're my saving grace. I was very bored until a few moments ago."  
  
He rose, bringing the cowl of his cloak over his head. Kalahn rose as well, uncertain.  
  
"This wil help detract attention, of course. Can't have everyone asking for a song when we have urgent business, can we?"  
  
That gentle smile was disarming; Kalahn nodded and headed out the door first. Edward stopped, turned to the barkeep, and brought a hand down onto the oak surface.  
  
He looked to the big man, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I will trust that no one hears of this, my good man. You've shown yourself to be a reliable gentleman, and I hope I am not wrong in this assumption."  
  
He picked up and left, following Kalahn closely back to the palace. The barkeep stared after a while, marveling at the man who was his king.then glanced to where Edward's hand had only moments ago rested.  
  
There sat over one hundred fifty gold pieces.  
  
He stared at them a moment, making sure they weren't some mirage or a cruel spell. Then, glancing about with a wicked grin, the big man scooped them up and pocketed them, feeling the weight in his apron and giggling insanely. The king would have to stop in more often, he thought. Might be able to afford that hovercraft after all.  
  
Kalahn walked swiftly, Edward close behind. The bard-king could barely keep up at times, but he didn't mind much; this girl was in a hurry and quite distraught so he understood.  
  
They weaved in and out of the many pockets of people gathered in Damcyan's streets; it was after one and the majority of laborers and merchants were taking breaks from the tiring affairs of market life. Edward pinned the royal crest back on his tunic, but pulled his dark crimson cloak over it so as not to arouse suspicion should he get too close to anyone. The young girl was making good time, dodging people and larger obstacles with great ease. Edward would at first glance think her a thief or ninja, but he knew better.  
  
She was a Warmage, one of the very few left on the planet these days. Edward remembered his mother, Larissa, telling him stories of how Warmages held a tight leash on their powers, which by happenstance were of both light and dark. How a Warmage was only able to release their powers when faced with a considerable emotional or physical strain. That much, Edward knew of the people. He didn't know, though, how or why the Order of Warmages died out. Nor did he know exactly how Kalahn would discover the means to ascend to such power.  
  
But he didn't ask such questions.  
  
Just then a strange similarity blindsided Edward. He remembered someone else coming to him, asking for his help, saying that he was needed.  
  
Cecil. Edward remembered Cecil. Gods, after five years it was still as clear as if it were yesterday. This was no different, save the identity of the one pleading for help. Kalahn seemed a lot more independent than Cecil did, though. The then Dark Knight wasn't very sure of himself; a bit clumsy in the emotional sense, and not very secure. Kalahn held herself with pride and even a bit of arrogance; she was confident and stalwart. More like Cecil after receiving the holy sword on Mount Ordeals.  
  
This is too much, Edward thought to himself, still following the girl to his home, the palace. It seems just when my life was turned upside-down I met Cecil and found the courage I needed. Now, it's like I actually get a chance to exercise that courage. Finally.  
  
At the front gates, two soldiers barred entry; one a small, thin man and the other rather chubby, though the same size. They both stared at Kalahn with marked contempt in their eyes, their pikes raised over the handle of the large iron gate leading into the palace. Kalahn stared at Edward; a rather childish pout registered on her face.  
  
"Make them move," she said, matter-of-factly. Edward grinned in spite of himself, still catching up a bit. He removed his cowl, stopping just a few feet from the guards, and smiled even wider when they had to do a double take.  
  
"M-master Edward!" the skinny one said. "We had no idea it was you! Please forgive our transgression!"  
  
The pikes fell lax, and Edward deliberately snickered. "She is with me," he said, pointing at Kalahn. "I wish for her to have free reign of the palace until her business is completed, alright?"  
  
Both sentries nodded; the chubby one opened the gate for Edward and his companion. He sauntered in, his hair tossed by a vagrant wind, and glanced back at Kalahn. She was blushing.  
  
"You didn't have to tell them that, sire," she offered, her voice so small compared to the brovado she put on in the tavern.  
  
Edward shook his head. "Nonsense. You are a guest of the kingdom, Kalahn. Besides, we'll be gone by tonight, so it's simply a formality."  
  
He walked more swiftly now, sure-footed and confident behind the walls of his ancestral home. Kalahn followed, taking in all the sights of the palace; feeling a bit in awe of the place from what Edward saw out the corner of his eye. He smiled in spite of himself at that, and found himself wondering where Kalahn might have come from. What family she had; what past. It seemed a simple question to ask, but the bard-king knew better after meeting people like Cecil and Rydia. One's past could very well be the only fear they hold; the only thing which could swallow a person whole and leave no trace that they ever existed. Best to leave the questions for later, he thought. Although some of them had to be asked sooner rather than at his own convenience.  
  
"I must ask," he said, still walking, "for more details as to this situation, Kalahn. I need to know as much as I can so as to plead your case to Cecil more accurately."  
  
He stopped and turned to face Kalahn, who nearly ran into his chest.  
  
"Kalahn, you must tell me what happened to get Risca, and almost yourself, thrown in jail. I must know details, specific ones. Now start from...let's say the time you entered Baron. What was your business there?"  
  
She searched his eyes, looking for anything that told of possible betrayal. Finding none, for Edward was earnest in his desire to help, Kalahn began.  
  
"Well.Risca Tye is my best friend. My only friend, really. We've been traveling together for near to three years now. Yeah.we do some illegal things to get by.  
  
"This was one of those times. We were after some priceless artifact kept in the Inn there. We didn't want to hurt anyone, and we never have, really, up till that day. Well we got the item; I have it with me right now. After that we headed out of town.  
  
"At the front gates, the man in blue armor ambushed us."  
  
Edward's face screwed up in contemplation. "Blue armor.did the man carry a spear as his weapon? Jump incredibly high for any normal man?"  
  
When Kalahn nodded, the bard-king's features drooped a bit. "Kain," he whispered, then beckoned for her to sit on a bench under one of the lower ramparts. She did, and Edward asked her to continue.  
  
"Well Kain, or whatever his name is, was too much even for the both of us. I mean Risca is a monk, trained for over ten years; and even he couldn't keep up with the guy! Kain was chasing Risca all over town; people were waking up here and there, I could tell by the lights coming on in their windows.  
  
"I got scared. I hid under that huge set of stairs by the door to the old waterway. I saw Risca and Kain pass me by a couple of times, but I stayed where I was because of what my magic would do. If only you'd seen, sire."  
  
Edward placed a hand on Kalahn's shoulder, attempting to smooth the features of her delicate face. "Please, Kalahn, call me Edward. Or Chris, when you become more comfortable with me."  
  
His smile brought her down a bit from the heights of her paranoia, and she continued.  
  
"Well I'd had enough. I rushed into the waterway to hide for a while, figuring maybe Risca'd get his fill and follow; hoping to the Gods Kain wouldn't. They both did, the guy right on Risca's heels! They sped past me, and I tried to keep up. That water's hard to walk in, let me tell you.  
  
"I rounded a corner, and then I saw it."  
  
Kalahn began to shiver; Edward saw this and unlatched his cloak, placing it on the other's shoulders. She grasped at it protectively, visibly fighting tears.  
  
"Then.I saw what happened. A waterway worker was on the ground, gutted. I mean, like gutted, Edward. Kain was right behind Risca, and they both began fighting, verbally. Kain accused Risca of killing the man.and."  
  
Edward hugged her close. He hated dragging this out of her, but otherwise he might've been in the dark as to any crucial details. "Go on, dear," he said, squeezing her shoulder guardedly. "I'm right here."  
  
The girl nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well after all that they started fighting physically again. Kain was ripping Risca to shreds, I mean ripping him up. So I started to get really upset.and before I knew what I was doing I'd.I'd landed a spell on Kain. The whole area, really..."  
  
"What spell was it, Kalahn? You said it's one you swore you'd never use."  
  
She began to sob, her eyes squinting with the light. They were alone, but Edward felt somehow as if a crowd of perfect strangers was watching this makeshift deposition. He shifted on the bench, feeling the cold stone underneath him.  
  
"Meteo," Kalahn choked out, and it was then that Edward's jaw dropped. He'd only ever heard of two people using Meteo; his would be father-in-law and Rydia. Where and how had Kalahn learned such a powerful chant?!  
  
He was speechless. Utterly. Kalahn stared into his cobalt eyes with the most pleading of expressions. Edward could tell she was normally much stronger than she was acting right that minute, and in a way such common sense scared him. Something about what happened had to've shaken Kalahn quite a bit, and Edward was determined to find out what.  
  
Shakingly, he ventured the question. "Kalahn.where did you learn of Meteo? I know it's power, although I've not witnessed it myself, and to be sure only the most talented mages are capable of wielding it. Tell me how you learned of it, I'm curious."  
  
Kalahn breathed in hard, staring at her lap. She brought her face up to the sky, sighed, and made a dissatisfied noise.  
  
"I went somewhere I shouldn't have and did something not but one person has a right to. Let's leave it at that, alright?"  
  
Her words were cutting to say the least, the inflection hard and rough. Edward simply nodded, aware of the obvious emotion behind Kalahn's statement. "I understand," he offered, "and I will not pry about it any further."  
  
Edward stood and headed in. "Kalahn, follow me. I must charter the airship and get us a way to Baron. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me.?"  
  
Hesitantly, the girl nodded and followed, her footfalls heavy as the marble that surrounded them on all sides. Edward led the way now, confident of their destination; a place he'd not entertained the thought of visiting for some time.  
  
Since the Crystal Wars, the other major powers of the planet had established fleets of airships to accompany Baron's. Fabul's were queer looking things, rather resembling a pagoda more than an airship; Toroia's were simply beautiful, truly made to look as an ocean vessel floating through the skies. Damcyan's.were Edward's pride and joy. The ships, a total of eight so far, were dazzling in their simplicity. They used steam to move; a novel idea but one put to practical use in Damcyan's heat. The curving lines and intricately woven aesthetics made the ships to look rather unearthly; although Edward agreed this would make sense with them soaring through the clouds. Huge hulls, goudy and stiff, made way for mock sails crafted of the finest Kaipan silks. The captain's wheel was stationed at the back, rather than the middle, of the deck, whereas the cannons were small but powerful. Mages stood behind those cannons, and their ammunition was fire and ice.  
  
The flagship was Edward's private transport, as well as his own battleship should war again plague the continents. It was named the Desert Star, after the first song Edward had ever written, as well as his name for Anna. The Desert Star scarcely looked different from the other seven ships in the fleet, but it truly was. The cannons were powered by Nuke and Holy, not Fire and Ice; the sails were larger and emblazoned with the royal Damcyani crest; the wheel was at the forefront of the deck, and Edward was to stand behind it always.  
  
It was an enormous source of pride for the bard-king. He'd assisted in every way possible with the ship's assembly, as well as research into the building of the others in the fleet beyond that. He'd only piloted the ship three times, but it was as familiar to him as if it were decades old.  
  
He stepped into the dock, adjoined to the castle by the secret passage he'd only discovered a few years ago. It was a huge building, housing all eight of the ships as well as the equipment needed to build them and the twenty or so people who were responsible for such a feat. The tall ceiling sheltered the dock from wind and rain, as well as providing a sort of cooling effect; metal was capable of deflecting a certain amount of heat, after all.  
  
Immediately one of the head engineers, Malcolm, noticed Edward and his guest and ran to greet them. Malcolm was a tall man, black hair falling over deep brown eyes and a very muscular build concealed by the clothing of his profession. He wore his shirts open-fronted, but always had a white undershirt on. Lucky for the women, Edward thought jovially.  
  
"Your Highness!" Malcolm bellowed in a heavy tenor as he approached, waving cordially. Edward bowed slightly, modesty still rather intact after five years of enduring supplication.  
  
"Hello Malcolm. How goes it? The ninth ship working out alright, eh?"  
  
The handsome man nodded, a lopsided smile appearing on his face. "Aye, sire. The ninth ship is coming along just fine. And a beauty she is, in all. Would you like to see her? If you have time, that is."  
  
The bard-king glanced to where the ninth ship, the last in the fleet, was being assembled. He looked back to Malcolm, joining him in the jubilation, but shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm afraid we are in a bit of a hurry this day, Malcolm. I need to take the Desert Star out for a ride. How long I'll be is really up to this lass here," he said, placing a protective hand on Kalahn's shoulder. Malcolm nodded his understanding and walked a bit swiftly toward the back of the docks.  
  
On either end of the shelter there was an opening; for easy dispersion of the fleet when time was short. The Desert Star was always located closer to the far end of the dock, so that it may be released into the air first. Edward wanted it that way, for reasons he was still arguing over to the day. He'd said that if anyone would die first from an enemy's purge, it would be him. Malcolm was among the many who retorted with the traditional "but our kingdom would have no monarch!" Edward would hear none of it; he refused to back down.  
  
Perhaps a death wish, but no one would hear of that until after the fact, no?  
  
They walked at a leisurely pace, Kalahn taking in all the details of this new environment. People were glued to one or another craft, hammers clanging against wood and metal, forming a rather loud symphony which permeated the air of the dock. Workers shouted orders from one end to another, constantly imterrupted midway. The air was thick with sawdust and the scent of oil; Kalahn discovered it came from the men as much as the machines they were assembling.  
  
Within minutes, though the look of the dock still betrayed the notion, the trio reached the Desert Star's station. Indeed it was a huge ship, easily reaching the ceiling of the dock, although for some reason the aesthetics of the ship made it look quite unobtrusive. Kalahn found herself staring upward at the vessel, not wuite listening to Edward's voice even though she should've been. Or she felt that way at least. He was going to save Risca Tye.he had to be a great man to do her such a favor.  
  
She came out of the daydream to witness a hand waving about before her eyes. It was the man Malcolm's; Edward had already went off a ways. Kalahn stared a moment, then managed a weak smile.  
  
"It'll take the ship a few minutes to warm up, lass," Malcolm assured her. "His Highness wishes to show you the rest of the ships, since you've taken such a liking to this place."  
  
Kalahn looked sidelong at Malcolm, her eyes now following the king and his cloak, billowing out from him as he walked. "O-okay," she breathed and went to join him.  
  
The air was swiftly turning stormy outside the dock, and Edward was determined to leave before it did. He had no idea why he was being so adamant for a girl he didn't even know.but then again, why was he that way for Cecil back then? Kindness need have no true origin, he told himself. It needs only grow from there the roots are discovered and remain healthy as it can before someone decides to pluck it from that spot and kill it.  
  
He glanced to Kalahn, who'd come out of her trance and joined him, now standing at his left. The tall form of the sixth ship loomed over them, casting a shadow that splayed itself over the wall behind it.  
  
"This was the one that gave us the hardest time," Edward said softly, barely audible over the hum of the Desert Star off to the far left. "This ship's assembly was delayed because of any number of things. Fires.storms; we had a very active rainy season that year. But she was completed. And look at her now; one of the most beautiful ships in the fleet. Aside from my pride and joy over there."  
  
Kalahn looked at the bard-king, a bit puzzled. "I never thought airships would be an interest of yours. You seem a bit too."  
  
"Sensitive?" he answered for her. "Dainty? Slight? Go on, dear, I've heard them all and they no longer bother me. Yes, I seem a bit too small a person to be involved in such manly pursuits, but one does need something to keep them busy, eh? When their friends forget about them so easily."  
  
Immediately Kalahn knew she'd struck a chord. She placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, glancing at Malcolm for the signal that meant the ship might be ready. Nothing yet.  
  
"Edward," she ventured. "If this is that painful for you.then we don't have to go. I can find another way to save Risca."  
  
He shook his head, still staring up at the ship. "No, I wish to see Cecil and all my friends again. I simply hope that they haven't changed too drastically is all. You.understand don't you?"  
  
Kalahn nodded that she did, watching him for any other signs of emotional unrest. It was the least she could do, what with him helping her this way.  
  
And then there came Malcolm, bellowing again. "Hey your Highness! The Desert Star is ready for launch, she is! Ready for a ride 'round the skies!"  
  
Edward nodded and headed over to the ship, eager to fly for the first time in months. Kalahn followed, still a bit unsure. Ahead, the Desert Rose loomed like a thing alive, it's engines churning with steam and bellowing out smoke, noxious and white. The bard-king hopped aboard immediately, with Malcolm's help, and took up the wheel. Malcolm beckoned for Kalahn to approach; she did, hesitantly, and he lifted her onto the bridge as if she weighed nothing at all. Then the engineer boarded himself. She looked to Malcolm, a bit puzzled.  
  
"King's orders, lass," the big man said with a smile. Kalahn shrugged it off and took a position next to the mast for security.  
  
"First time on an airship?" Edward asked, glancing behind him. She nodded, feeling her nerves snap at her in protest, but she knew she could at least trust Edward and Malcolm; they knew what they were doing.  
  
The wheel went loose, spinning lazily; the ship lurched forward and slowly out into the desert sun. Edward's smile could not be contained, and Malcolm's enthusiasm was captured in one solitary statement.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!!!"  
  
Kalahn jumped, but kept her hands glued to the mast; the ship was gliding through the air now, picking up altitude. She actually saw a bird and thought to reach up and touch it, but stayed put for fear that she might fly off the ship any minute. Malcolm was watching her; getting a good laugh out of it. She'd have to remember that.  
  
The Desert Star took off without a hitch, and within minutes the trio was headed for Baron. Behind the pilot's wheel, Edward's mind was racing with the possibilities. Would Cecil be glad to see him? Even after a petition to release a prisoner of the state? Would Rosa or Cid be happy to again see their friend from the Wars?  
  
Would any of that matter, after five years of silence.?  
  
He could only wait and see. If things were better.or even worse.then they would remain that way. Time is cruel, the bard-king told himself, but inevitable nonetheless. Time is the be all and the end all.  
  
Or even just the end. 


	2. Chapter Two: Baron

CHAPTER TWO  
  
The skies were dark over Baron.  
  
It was a strange phenomenon, but nonetheless it had been going on for some time. Heavy, dark clouds had hung over Baron palace and the surrounding city for near to a week and a half, leaving the people depressed, the crops suffering, and the king wondering just exactly what the hell was going on.  
  
Cecil spent more and more time on his balcony, thinking, anymore. He had people to take care of, but of course it seemed during the summer months things went on at their own pace, forgetting any formalities. The Paladin king was a bit relieved with that; pressures in other areas of his life interfering with his ability to concentrate on matters of state. He was sure his people would understand, but he wasn't about to give in to the feeling that he'd let them down.  
  
The pressures were tangible. Foremost was this strange behavior from Rosa. She seemed distant, uninterested in spending any time with Cecil. He understood this as far as his wife's involvement in Baron's newly formed Magic Guild and her honorary membership in Mysidia's as well, but still. One should have time for the people they love, no matter the quantity. Cecil always made time for Rosa, even when the Councilors were hounding him.  
  
Then there was the matter of Kain. The only Dragoon Baron had, laid up in the infirmary from a nasty magic wound sustained while pursuing a suspected thief. Kain refused to tell Cecil, even the doctors, what spell had been thrown at him, but by the horrendous burns on his back and shoulders it had to be something powerful. The Paladin king was worried about Kain, but he was a tough man. Still, there was a stranger sitting in the dungeon. The kingdom's dungeon hadn't been used since that wretched turtle Kainazzo sat on its throne.  
  
And besides all this, in the back of his mind Cecil was encountering wanderlust of the worst kind. He wished that something exciting would happen so he could leave the Council in charge for a while and have some fun; albeit violent fun, but fun nonetheless. The Crystal Wars were a blight on the face of the planet, but at least Cecil was doing something.  
  
Cecil wheeled about to face his quarters; his haven. The twin beds, still sitting there after five years instead of one for both him and Rosa. The fresh flowers cut by his lady wife every few days from the garden in the courtyard. The diary Cecil kept, sitting open-faced on the nightstand. It was all the picture of peace; tranquility; and he hated it. He wanted excitement. Badly.  
  
These clouds over the city were almost too much to handle besides everything else. There was an almost living aura about them; encroaching on the kingdom like a watchful spectre emerged from the seventh circle of hell. The people constantly asked the Councilors what was being done about them; whether they were being looked into. Of course the Councilors had no answer, but Cecil was quite prepared to make one for himself.  
  
He took to walking, down the stairs and out of his private tower and into the larger parts of Baron palace. People stood about lazily, this being the laziest part of the day. Waves and cordial smiles greeted Cecil as he made his way toward the back door leading to the airship docks. He was going to find Cid and have a little fun.  
  
Sure enough, right inside the door was the world the Paige Cecil had grown up in. the docks were the first of their kind ever built; strangely enough influenced by Cecil's father KluYa. Just when and how they were built was another matter; all Cecil knew was that he was fiercely interested in the goings-on of the place since he was a small boy. He was fairly certain that he would've been an engineer had he not chosen the path of knighthood.if not of his own volition, then by Cid's influential hand.  
  
Cecil walked into the dock, ducking the low doorway, and was met with a jovial hello from various engineers. Cid's twin assistants, Beck and Ellis, rushed to meet the Paladin King, huge grins glistening as if it were the old man's own teeth Cecil was seeing.  
  
"Cecil!" they both shouted in unison, causing him to blanch. They approached swiftly, playfully hitting the Paladin king in the shoulder or the chest in greeting. Cecil laughed in spite of himself, returning the affection, glancing over the twins' shoulders.  
  
"Hi guys, where's Cid?" he asked, his smile seeming out of place in the dirty, greasy bowels of the airship dock. The twins simply pointed, giggling to themselves for some reason. Cecil followed their unspoken directions, Beck and Ellis following, still giggling.  
  
A rather loud noise rang through the hollow building, followed by a shout from underneath a ship and subsequently more giggling from the twins. Cecil raised a brow in response, but kept walking, almost certain as to what was going on.  
  
He approached and heard a much softer, but audibly more painful noise. Another yelp, and yet more giggling.  
  
"Cid Pollendina?" Cecil ventured. More clanging; the Paladin king winced, then approached.  
  
It was a normal Red Wing; one of Baron's best. Under it were three bodies; two rather muscular ones and a fairly chubby one, straining with something. Stubby little legs flailed about for a moment, then went still. A grunting noise registered from under the craft, causing Beck and Ellis to burst out in raucous laughter.  
  
A second later, a chubby face emerged from under the ship.covered completely in oil. No eyes blinked from behind thick goggles; a beard as bushy as the forests of Agart puffed out from a round chin. When he recognized Cecil, the old man smiled wide, his teeth gapped but pearly white.  
  
"Cecil m'boy! What're you doin' down here with the actual hard workin' men? Don't tell me you an' Rosa got into a spat an' she's makin' ya sleep down here again!"  
  
The Paladin king laughed almost mockingly, feeling a bit better after his old friend's taunting. "No, Cid. I came down here to see if you wanted to take one of the airships out for a spin. There's something I wanted to see about."  
  
The chubby engineer managed to stand, using Ellis for a leaning post and getting the young man greasy in the process. He laughed that loud, hearty laugh of his, placing hands on hips and raising an eyebrow at his king in mock suspicion.  
  
"Dun tell me ya got yer eyes on another girl, Cecil m'boy. Spyin' on 'er from an airship, eh? Well, can't say as I ain't done the same thing in my day. HA! Cecil, ya grew up just like me, ya did! HAAA hahahahahaha--*hack, cough*"  
  
"I did not!" Cecil yelped, smiling in spite of himself. "Anyway, can you warm up a vessel and come with me for a while? I need to get out of this stuffy castle anyway."  
  
Cid pondered the request with a greasy hand to his greasy chin, still grinning as was his habit. He looked sidelong at Cecil, although no one could really tell, and nodded. "Yeah, I'll get the ol' Enterprise up an' runnin'. She ain't been out since y'all stole her from me to beat up on some monsters, heh.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute Cecil. Grab some better clothes fer air travel though. I gotta wash this oil." he let the word languish on his tongue as he deliberately stared at his assistants," offa my face an' hands. Off with ya fer now, though. I'll fetch ya."  
  
Cecil nodded and headed out of the dock, destined for his room. Beck and Ellis waved their goodbyes as he left, chattering nonsensically to each other as they made their way back to their work stations. As Cecil shut the door behind him, he heard Cid yell at the twins to get the Enterprise properly oiled and warmed up.  
  
Ellis complained about being covered in oil already.and then a loud crash could be heard, followed by Beck gasping. Cecil simply laughed and went out to the courtyard.  
  
That was the most beautiful area of the castle, mainly because of Rosa's taste in greenery. The courtyard was lush with flowers of every shape, color, and fragrance, mixed together to form a pungent perfume that enthralled anyone who set foot in the garden. Hyacinth, roses of every color, daffodils mixed playfully in with bluebells and rhidora. It was a veritable paradise in Cecil's opinion; of course he could never stay long, what with the pressing affairs of state and all.  
  
He bent close to a yellow and white rhidora; a beautiful flower Yang had delivered in abundance during the wedding. He'd said they would grow like weeds in Baron's cooler weather, and by the Gods he was right. Rhidora of the yellow, pink, and violet variety had sprung from the ground the next spring, like clockwork.  
  
Strangely enough, Cecil noticed a dark, dark blue rhidora resting just against the doorway leading to the inner court. It was so blue.it was almost black.  
  
Then he heard two very familiar voices from within.  
  
"He'll notice. He's not stupid you know. I mean gods, how am I supposed to live this down?!"  
  
"Be still! He won't notice.and besides that.you won't have to live this down if we're quiet enough. You know I don't want to hurt him. I know you don't either, so we-"  
  
Shuffling.  
  
"So we what?! We keep this a secret altogether?! Do you know how gods-be- praised ridiculous that is?!"  
  
"I know it's what I want and what you want. What else is there to consider?"  
  
"How about me losing a best friend and you losing a throne, Rosa?!"  
  
Cecil's eyes grew wide. Rosa and.Kain?! What the hell was going on here?!  
  
He thought to rush in there and see for himself, but no. He'd be patient. A million sensations and emotions were rushing through his veins that very moment, but Cecil would save them for when he was alone with either Kain or his dear wife.  
  
He wasn't jumping to conclusions. He knew from the context and the tone of their voices what was going on; it was unmistakable. But when did it start.? It couldn't have been long ago, because it sounded like they hadn't yet-  
  
No, Cecil said. Stop right there; don't open your mind's eye that wide. Perhaps.perhaps it was just a trick of the mind. Perhaps they weren't saying what he thought they were.or maybe it wasn't even them. Maybe Cecil's mind had played a terrible joke on him. Maybe everything he'd just heard was garbled and recycled by his brain as the white noise he'd taken it for. Maybe.  
  
But he knew one way to find out.  
  
The Desert Star hung lazily over the border of Baron, it's pilot spying as best he could upon the country. Edward was hoping not to catch Cecil at a bad time; even so, his mission was urgent.  
  
He stared back at Kalahn, who had taken a seat on the ship's deck. Malcolm had taunted the poor girl into submission, and she was at least no longer holding onto the mast for dear life, but still. Kalahn was such a self-assured girl, but she seemed rather afraid of heights.or airships. Either was an inconvenience at the current moment.  
  
"Wonder just what's going on down there," Edward mused; a gust of wind caught his golden locks, still captured in a ponytail, and swept them to one side.  
  
"Hmmph," came the answer from Kalahn. "Likely the torture of my best friend. Can we just land somewhere and get this over with, Edward? I don't like not knowing whether Risca's alright. Who knows, he could be on the rack by now!"  
  
Malcolm placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to jump. She seemed wary of the engineer, for some reason.  
  
"Calm yerself, lass. Likesay things are alright, I just know it. I met Cecil once before and I don't think he'd let the Council chop yer friend's head off, ya know."  
  
He looked to Edward then. "We should land though, my liege. I mean the ship's only got so long afore she starts getting' warm. Waddya say we land in that open field to the west of the palace? We could arrive unannounced and cause a stir, aye."  
  
"I like your logic, Malcolm," the bard-king replied, grinning. "Fine then, we'll land the Star and get to hiking."  
  
He turned the wheel slightly at first, then tugged it to the left and headed toward level ground. Kalahn yelped in surprise and shock, sliding from one end of the ship's deck almost to the other. The big engineer simply giggled at her and placed a hand on her head to prevent further movement.  
  
"Ye really do hafta get used to airship travel, lass," Malcolm commented. "Here soon, there'll be a ship in nearly every country used fer general travel. Not to mention shipping and armed forces, likesay. Just.stand up an' try to put all yer weight on yer feet, aye?"  
  
Kalahn shot the man a disapproving look before attempting to stand. Edward was still piloting the ship quite dumbly, but she wasn't about to tell a king how to fly. She managed to stand, placing a hand on the huge mast again for stability. Malcolm watched as Kalahn planted one foot and the other nearly twice her shoulders' length apart; he then silently instructed Kalahn to remove her hand.  
  
She did, tentatively.and Edward was ready, flipping the ship's wheel about and turning the bow over at nearly forty-five degrees. Kalahn went flying into the mast, hitting it straight on with her spine. Malcolm laughed loudly and helped her up, offering a shoulder. She smacked him.  
  
"You guys did that on purpose!" she shouted. Edward's smirk was hidden only by his back. Malcolm looked innocently at the Warmage, batting his eyelashes at her as if to say "come on. Blame me, I dare ye."  
  
Kalahn balked, her attraction to the man and his definite charm causing her knees to give way. She took her seat on the deck of the Star and waited for Edward to land it, convinced that she was not going to move until she reached solid ground.  
  
They were, swiftly. It almost seemed Edward didn't know what he was doing. The benefit of the doubt, Kalahn told herself, can be fatal sometimes. The bard-king handled the wheel well, but it seemed he was a bit of a daredevil, and there was his eventual downfall.  
  
The ground approached rather quickly. Malcolm took up the ties on the mast and let loose with them, allowing the silken sail to flow outward and catch the wind, slowing the descent. The engines purred, sputtering ever so slightly with the shock of descent; the wind howled through the sail and the propellers in protest of it's loss of control.  
  
As if Valvalis herself were prying the ship away from the ground.  
  
The ship landed a bit roughly, with a comical twist; a passing chocobo was caught off-guard and ran for the nearest forest. The grass swayed with the bow's descent; meandering, looping over itself as if trying to escape the ship's landing before it was crushed under the vessel's huge weight. Finally, the ship settled on the rough ground, creating an indent in the dirt where it would stay upright. The Desert Star was indeed a heavy ship if it could loosen packed soil like that. Kalahn could only speculate as to the results of the ship landing on a person.  
  
Malcolm flipped a rather small switch on the inside of the ship's bow and the anchor dropped, smashing into more soil and causing, it seemed, a louder noise than the ship itself. Edward leapt from the bow, landing almost perfectly, although his hip swayed out in the wrong direction upon impact and he nearly fell. The big engineer followed, yelping as he landed, and reached his arms out for Kalahn to leap into.  
  
If only, she thought, her nineteen-year-old hormones getting the best of her. She leapt, and sure enough Malcolm caught her, setting her down easy in the grass. The three looked to each other expectantly; then, abruptly, Edward took off to the east. Malcolm followed, giggling in a rather boyish way. Kalahn trailed after as well, unsure of just how she was going to see Risca Tye ever again with such immaturity as her guide.  
  
The infirmary was empty.  
  
Cecil was about to panic. He knew it was his wife and best friend he'd heard. Now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he knew. But what was he going to do about it? So many emotions hung over his eyes in a haze of confusion. Anger, sadness, self-reproach, bloodlust. The Paladin King felt as though he could give in to any one of them sooner than he was able to comprehend.  
  
He wasn't about to. There was an answer to all this, he knew it. The answer lie in.time away. Time to himself, to compose his heart and to confront the emotion of such a terrible discovery. Kain.KAIN! That bastard, Kain!  
  
"Calm." Cecil whispered, passing by a pair of white mages who eyed him worriedly as he sped down the corridors of Baron's palace. Cecil was on his way out. He needed to escape that environment before he did something drastic.  
  
What, he thought. Like ripping that Dragoon's head off? Like making those burns on his back seem like a cakewalk compared to what Cecil would do to him?!  
  
It was not enough to be angry, he knew. He had to be composed. He was required to act as the king everyone knew him to be, even in such personal affairs. Kain would indeed feel the sting of Cecil's blade.and Rosa indeed would be cast off the throne of the kingdom. However.all of this would be done with taste. With the utmost dignity. It was only appropriate.  
  
Cecil exited the palace and was out on the open streets of Baron town. People stopped to look upon their king, gracing them with his presence on this most mundane of occasions. Cecil simply offered a wave to the men, a small bow to the women. His blade, the crystal sword, hung from it's scabbard at his side. It burned in want of action. How to assuage that burn, Cecil thought. Perhaps go outside and destroy the odd Imp? No, too easy. He needed a challenge. An Evil Mask to appear before him, anti-magic wall drawn and at the ready. A pair of dragons, red and blue, to swoop down and begin their reign of terror on the city.  
  
But Cecil reprimanded himself. What of this? Why wish for tragedy to occur simply to assuage my own desire for a release? Dragons.ancient sealed monsters would run amok in Baron town, and all I can think of is what I may cause to bleed.  
  
I am not fit to walk among these people. Apparently I have done something wrong to cause my wife to betray me. My best friend to discard my feelings.and his vow.  
  
Cecil walked, swiftly, on his way toward the shining gates of Baron town, intent on finding some release from the pain he was experiencing. Without looking where he was going, the Paladin king ran right into someone's chest.  
  
He fell back a few steps, still looking toward the ground. "I.apologize, surely. If I may, good-"  
  
"Cecil?"  
  
Hesitantly, Cecil turned his gaze toward the origin of such a familiar voice. His eyes grew wide and.happy when he was surprised to see none other than Edward Chris von Muir standing before him, accompanied by two other people.  
  
"Edward!" Cecil shouted. "What brings you here? Gods, this is a happy occasion to be sure! Although."  
  
The bard king sensed the anxiety in his old friend's voice and bent near to Cecil's face in earnest concern. "Cecil? If you must know, I am here on the young lady's behalf, but.what is the matter, old boy? You seem quite troubled. If I may ask.what is the cause?"  
  
Green eyes met blue; Cecil's were tearing up, and he could barely make out Edward's fair face through the moisture. The Paladin king stood straight, fighting the negative emotions rushing through him in a tidal of energy, and nodded.  
  
"You may ask again, Edward.at the palace. It seems my.vacation has been cancelled, heh. Now come with me, we have much to speak of. Cid's waiting on me anyway, as I remember." 


	3. Chapter Three: Discord

CHAPTER THREE  
  
It wasn't far from the truth; Edward's deduction as to Cecil's mood. The Paladin king was indeed upset, and it showed in his expression; his every move. As the foursome walked through the halls of palace Baron, all eyes were forward, none to the ground and none wandering off in fanciful regard. There was an air of authority to the place, and Edward was beginning to think it had only settled over Baron subsequent to his arrival.  
  
Cecil led them to a large room just off to the side of the kingdom's throne. In the room's center sat a round table for the receiving of guests; bookcases sat against the far wall and a few tapestries were hung against the opposite. Edward had been in this room a few times before, but never with such a tense atmosphere to welcome him. He sat, at Cecil's request, in the chair against the farthest wall. Kalahn and Malcolm each took their places to the bard-king's left and right.  
  
"Alright," Edward said, treading lightly with his words. "Cecil, my friend, tell me what is the matter. From the moment we saw each other outside, you've looked as though you'd seen a ghost. I cannot deny my concern for you, and I wish to know if I may help at all. Please, talk."  
  
With fervor, Cecil sat and nodded, turning his gaze directly to Edward. He looked sidelong at Kalahn and Malcolm, who were both staring at their laps out of either reverence or discomfort with the situation.  
  
"May we speak alone, Edward?" Cecil asked, his voice low. "It's not that I don't trust Malcolm or your guest, but.this is an extremely delicate subject."  
  
The Paladin king turned to Malcolm. "Besides, I believe I should be hearing from Cid by now. Would you two like to fetch him for me? He's probably still in the dock area yelling at the twins. I'd be in your debt, truly."  
  
Under the table, Edward nudged Malcolm's thigh with his own. The engineer jerked his head up, fake smile in place, and nodded emphatically. "Sure thing, yer highness! Kalahn and I'll find ol' grizzle beard, we will. Let's go, girly."  
  
Malcolm rose, and Kalahn did the like, although reluctantly. She followed the engineer out of the room, leaving Edward and Cecil alone with the crackling air. Cecil shifted in his seat, the wood creaking slightly under his slight frame. Out of pure concern, Edward felt a sigh escape his throat and he leaned forward a bit. He was determined to give his friend every ounce of concentration.  
  
"I." Cecil began. "I don't know what to say about this, Edward.Chris. Gods, for this to happen.it was beyond my wildest dreams. Nightmares, more like. And now.it is reality, and I am powerless to stop it from consuming me."  
  
Edward's brow furrowed, and he felt his throat tense. "Cecil.please, I beg you to share with me what it is that has you in such a state. If I may help you, in any way, then I shall. If not.then I can at least be here. Now tell me, Cecil."  
  
A heavy sigh, and Cecil's face drooped. He stared at the ceiling with pleading eyes, his hands wringing themselves out on the tabletop.  
  
"I believe," he said, "beyond most any semblance of doubt. I believe that Rosa and Kain are.behind my back. I dare not speak the words for fear of my own heart exploding in my chest, Edward. I heard them talking earlier, and.well, it's undeniable. And at first I thought to prove myself wrong. Kain was in the infirmary for some time."  
  
"I know," Edward replied. "Never mind how just yet, but I do. Please, continue."  
  
Another sigh. "Well Kain wasn't there. Despite the horrendous burns on his back and sides.and the cuts and bruises from the assailant's claws, Kain was out of the infirmary and.with Rosa. In the palace lobby, of all places! Can you believe it, Edward?!  
  
"I have no idea what I should do.who I should trust. Who knows, everyone in the palace and the castle town may know of this by now, and then I will be made out as the fool! Edward.what am I to do?!"  
  
The bard-king regarded his friend with sorrowful eyes. He felt so helpless in such a situation, with no advice to offer and certainly no action to be taken on Cecil's behalf. This was indeed a sad occasion.  
  
Then there was the matter of Rosa and Kain. If indeed they were involved with each other, it was an assault upon reason and rightness. Edward knew this much, at least; one does not stab their best friend in the back in such a fashion. Even if love were involved between them, there were better and less.harmful ways to go about absolving the situation and the people involved.  
  
"I am angry," Edward said out loud, drawing his friend's attention. "I wish to speak with Kain and your lady wife about this. However, it is not my place and therefore I may dispel those notions right away, correct?"  
  
"Do what you like," Cecil replied. "It may be the only way to alert Rosa and Kain to the fact that I now know what they're up to. I've always been such a coward with the both of them."  
  
Edward was incredulous. "That isn't true and you know it, Cecil! Don't you remember all the times you stood up to Kain during the Crystal Wars? Or when you raided the Tower of Zot to rescue Rosa? That was never cowardice, Cecil. It was bravery. You were willing to risk your life to save the woman you love, as well as to show your best friend the error of his ways. And look.look how they repay you! It's ridiculous! Why, that Kain is lucky I don't find him now and make those burns on his back look like paper cuts!"  
  
Despite the frown, Cecil laughed at that last comment. "I suppose I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself, should I?" he asked Edward, who simply smiled a bit. "I do have work to do, though. Speaking of which, I wonder if Malcolm and Kalahn have found Cid yet."  
  
"If they have, they're on their way," Edward replied. "No worries, Cecil. This whole business will work out somehow, I promise you. Things are never as bad as you think; you taught me that, to an extent."  
  
A noise from behind cut the air of the room like a knife. Edward turned, and Cecil looked up, to see Kalahn and Malcolm walk in. the Warmage looked a little upset, and Malcolm was wearing a huge grin.  
  
"We found Cid," the engineer said. "He likes Kalahn, heh. A bit too much, methinks."  
  
In response, the girl punched Malcolm in the arm once more. He flinched this time, rubbing the spot while putting on his best childlike pout.  
  
"Yeah, we found him alright," she said. "He hit on me! And Malcolm didn't do anything about it either! Some sort of man you are, Malcolm!"  
  
Footsteps. Kalahn moved to the side and then there stood Cid Pollendina, arms crossed and perpetual grin firmly in place. He regarded Edward for a moment with what could best be described as indifference, then headed into the room and stood by Cecil, the engineer's eyes scanning the remainder of the room's population.  
  
"Where'd you guys come from?" Cid asked, a smile in his voice as well as on his face. "I mean I know Eddie here came from Damcyan, but what about the girly?"  
  
Cid winked, and Kalahn balked, darting behind Malcolm. The other simply giggled and stared.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Cid," Edward offered. "Kalahn here is someone I met in my kingdom. She's in a bit of a situation, involving someone who was recently imprisoned here, and I agreed to accompany her and plead her case."  
  
Cid's goggles fogged up slightly. His arms remained crossed. "You wouldn't mean that little bastard holed up in the pokey, would ya Eddie boy? That guy tried t'off Kain, as well as guttin' a waterway attendant. I think he deserves a bit more'n jail time, if ya ask me."  
  
The bard-king stood, Cecil following suit, and Kalahn went to stand beside her benefactor.  
  
"It is a complicated story," Edward replied. "And when the time is right, I shall share it with you, Cid. But for now, isn't there something you and Cecil were preparing for?"  
  
"That's right! The airship's up an' runnin', Cecil m'boy!" Cid laughed heartily and headed back out of the room. Hastily, Cecil followed, beckoning for Edward and company to do the same.  
  
Cid bellowed as he walked, his swaggering gait distinct. "Must admit, I ain't had much time to fix my lil' Enterprise; not even in five years' time, I tell ya! But she runs like a dream even now, lemme say. This'll be great, Cecil lad! We're gonna be flyin' the skies o' Baron again, just like ol' times!"  
  
Again, Cecil laughed. "Just like old times, except the world isn't in danger this time around, Cid. Are Beck and Ellis coming up with us?"  
  
"Naw," Cid replied. "They got things to do down here, so they're stayin'. But if Eddie and his friends wanna come, they can! We got plenty o'room on the Enterprise, y'all know that!"  
  
"We were going anyway, weren't we?" Malcolm asked. Edward simply grinned and kept walking.  
  
The docks opened up, and the smell of grease and sweaty men was almost overwhelming. Cecil was used to it, as well as the engineers, but Edward and Kalahn had to hold hands to noses and breathe carefully. Cid led the four of them to the back of the docks, where one opening allowed for speedy deployment of the Red Wings and the king's personal transport, the ship named Gol Gaza.  
  
It was impressive, but not finished. Cecil ordered a warship built when he returned from the Crystal Wars. He was determined to have at least one after witnessing the Red Wings' inadequate weapons systems, and thus he commissioned Cid and company to build him an airship that could blow away the toughest monster. The Gol Gaza, named in part after Cecil's estranged brother, was Cid's most inspired project next to the Enterprise, his first airship ever. Cecil would help where he could at times, but felt more secure to leave the construction and planning in Cid's capable hands.  
  
Gol Gaza was stationed right next to the Enterprise, the black hull and masts in contrast to the high-gloss white Ironwood was strange to see, but impressive. One could tell Gol Gaza was a powerful ship simply by looking at it, and Cid was insanely proud of that fact. He liked to scare away visitors by telling them Bahamut himself slept amidships.  
  
"So what is this business about?" Edward inquired, a polite tone apparent.  
  
"The skies of Baron," Cecil replied. "I'm sure you noticed they're dark.like overcast, right?"  
  
Edward nodded. "Yes, we wanted to get into town before the storm hit. Unless.it isn't a storm? What do you think it could be, Cecil?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's what I'm going to try and figure out. We're going to get as close to that formation as possible." Cecil was talking to Cid more than anyone. "I want to see right into the maw of the beast.see what those clouds really are."  
  
Cid leapt onto the rope ladder set off the side of the Enterprise, giggling like an insane hyena. "Sure thing, Cecil lad! Ya know I can do anythin' ya want me to! Behind ol' Enterprise's wheel, Cid is a god! Wahaha!"  
  
The rest of the party followed Cid onto the deck of the Enterprise; Kalahn went last to assure the safety of her rear end. Once everyone was onboard, Cid hobbled toward the wheel and grasped it tightly, staring back at his comrades with that trademark grin.  
  
"Better hold onto yer heads, people! Liable to fall offa yer shoulders, lemme tell ya!"  
  
"We'll be FINE!" Kalahn responded, a little too loud for comfort. Malcolm grabbed her shoulders and held on, laughing slightly; Edward and Cecil simply looked to each other and smiled.  
  
"We had her on edge on the Star," Edward said. "She simply doesn't have air legs yet."  
  
The Enterprise took off rather smoothly, minus a few clunks in the hull. Cid assured everyone that the noises were simply the parts stretching oil and grease through themselves with the running of the ship. Kalahn second- guessed the engineer, sneering at the back of his head as he piloted the ship out of the docks.  
  
Much to Kalahn's relief, the Enterprise was a much smoother ride than the Desert Star. She sat on the deck, reclining against the mast, and watched the sky whiz by her a bit more slowly than expected. Malcolm had taken his place amidships, tending to the needs of his stomach. Cecil and Edward stood on the front deck with Cid, talking of the bard's reason for coming to Baron and Cecil's interest in the kingdom's permanently overcast state.  
  
"I have no idea what these clouds are," the Paladin king said, staring upward. "But if it's anything the least bit suspicious, you know I can't let it slide, right Edward?"  
  
"Devoted as always," Edward replied. "But I see your point in this, Cecil. These clouds, hanging over Baron for almost two weeks, and no rain? They don't move? Strange indeed. Also strange is.how long has Risca been held in your dungeon?"  
  
Cecil considered the question. "About a fortnight, why? Wait.what the hell."  
  
"This is curious," Edward was thinking aloud. "And Cecil.in all confidence, I need to tell you something. Kalahn was the one who put those burns on Kain's torso, as well you know by now. Risca holds no magic, according to her. But.the spell she used."  
  
Edward glanced back at Kalahn; she was comfortably distracted, eyes closed and hair blowing idly in the wind.  
  
"Please, do not overreact to this, Cecil. Kalahn would kill me if I told anyone, but you do need to know."  
  
"I understand," Cecil replied. "It shall go no further, and.I'll try to stay composed. The look on your face, though, tells me I won't succeed. But go ahead, Edward."  
  
For a moment, the bard-king's eyes reflected a bit of sorrow. He didn't know what any of this meant; where it was going. He only knew Kalahn was in pain, Cecil was in pain, and something needed to be done about it.  
  
He sighed lightly, glancing again at the Warmage, and looked Cecil directly in his wintergreen eyes.  
  
"The spell Kalahn used was Meteo. And from what you say of Kain's wounds, I believe her. Although it would be a simple matter of asking Risca all of this for confirmation, but.I was thinking, what with the correlation between Risca's incarceration and these clouds.I mean, don't you see this all as very, very strange, Cecil?"  
  
The Paladin king nodded emphatically. "I do. I see this as a relief from boredom as well, though, heh. Whatever that cloud really is, Edward, we can handle it. Couldn't be worse than the Antlion, right? Or the Mombomb?"  
  
"Right!" Edward responded, flashing a smile. "This is nothing, I say. Over and done with before supper, eh?"  
  
Cecil nodded, and stared upward again. "But Meteo.I thought there were only three people on this planet capable of bringing that spell into reality. Two now, seeing as how master Tellah.well, nonetheless. That's unusual, and I'll have to speak with Kalahn about it some time. With her permission, of course. I'm not a ruthless interrogator like Kain."  
  
"All she wants is for Risca to go free," the bard-king said low. "I mean from the emotion she displayed in Damcyan she is quite upset. They've been best friends for some time now, and being separated from him.especially under such circumstances."  
  
"Yeah," Cecil acceded. "We'll be gentle with her, Edward. I think I can sympathize with her to some extent. I think we all can. Perhaps Kain will have some insight to this. Although.if anyone were to speak with him, I think it should be you or Cid. I don't want to face him."  
  
The sky was growing darker as the Enterprise lurched upward toward the sun, hidden well behind the cloud and it's oppressive blackness. Cecil's staring was joined by the rest of the party, now enthralled by some sort of spell emanating from the formation.  
  
"Looks positively spooky, it does," Malcolm said, emerging with a full mouth and a bigger grin than before. "Wonder what could be inside it?"  
  
"We're going to find out," Kalahn replied tersely, her neck crooked straight up.  
  
The cloud was almost solid; the Warmage felt as though she could bang on it with a closed fist and not make the slightest dent. They were right under it now; it seemed higher up from the ground than it really was. There was some major activity going on inside the formation from what everyone could see. Lightning, air pockets, something. Kalahn looked to Cecil and Edward, unsure, but they seemed just as confused as she was.  
  
"What do we do?" Edward asked no one in particular. "Try to climb up into it? Scan it with magic? It seems to be completely stationary, so."  
  
Without a word, Kalahn stood. She stepped up beside Cecil, the both of them staring. cid was still working the Enterprise's engines at full speed, and the ship was so close to the formation that one truly could touch it. Kalahn went to, but was met with a disconcerting look from Edward. She stopped, replacing her arm at her side, and went back to staring.  
  
It seemed to simply hover there, lights and colors swarming through the gray. Indeed, it looked like a cloud, but there was something foreign about it; something not right. Perhaps it was that the lack of movement or flow. Perhaps simply that everyone was straining to see something they didn't even know was there.  
  
"We can't just stand here staring," Cecil said. "I am getting impatient! Something happen NOW!"  
  
Sure enough, Cecil got what he wanted. The formation took on a silvery glow, bathing the Enterprise in a wave of light. Cid loosened his grasp on the ship's wheel, his eyes grown wide behind the goggles. Malcolm was standing in the middle of the foredeck, brow furrowed in concentration. Kalahn and Edward huddled next to each other, neither quite able to conceal their fear.  
  
The middle of the formation opened up, and the light from it was blinding. Cecil strained to see, and through the flash he could make out a figure. A tall man, now standing on the deck of the Enterprise, right before the Paladin king.  
  
The light subsided, and there the man was revealed. He was near to seven feet tall, quite muscular. A tight- fitting black tunic and leather pants, ending in knee boots, were covered over by a royal blue greatcoat. His hair was snowy white, but his eyes were intriguing. One was blue, the other green. The man's smile was kind, and a bit like a child's. He reached out his hand to Cecil, the eyes searching. When the man spoke, it was a low, smooth sound.  
  
"We have been away for some time, brother. I regret to inform you, though, that this is not entirely a visit for pleasurable reasons. We need to talk."  
  
Cecil, Cid, and Edward were all three floored by the realization of who they were seeing before them.  
  
"I'll be an Imp's hairdresser," Cid whispered. Edward made a noise, which signified that he agreed. Cecil took a tentative step forward, regarding the man before him with wide eyes and the smallest hint at a smile.  
  
"I'm.not seeing this," the Paladin king said, his breath escaping him like a long-held prisoner. "It simply.cannot be."  
  
The tall man nodded. "It can.and it is. Nice to see you again, Cecil, son of KluYa. Been a while."  
  
Cecil felt tears, hot and stinging, well up inside him. He reached out his own hand to grip the other's, and fell into a tight hug; a long-desired embrace.  
  
"Long time." the Paladin king whispered. "A very long time, Golbez." 


	4. Chapter Four: Truth

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
I know everything now.  
  
When they had taken a moment alone, toward the back of the Enterprise, Cecil had heard his brother utter those words. He was Nathaniel now, the memory of his human name returned in five years' time. Although Cid, Edward, and the crew still whispered that dreaded name when they felt the tall half-Lunar walk past them. Golbez; the utterance of that title sent shivers up every spine on the Blue Planet. It was Nathaniel's middle name; the one he would just as well cast off. He was stuck with it, though, despite the removal of the spiked armor and grand helmet; the long flowing cape and ogrish gauntlets. Indeed, Cecil saw a whole new person in his brother. It was beyond words.  
  
But that one statement. Cecil was bothered by it and didn't know why. Probably because he had no idea what his brother was talking about.  
  
"I know everything now," Nathaniel said again, louder this time, and looked to Cecil with pleading eyes. The younger brother simply stared for a second, then looked Nathaniel in the eye and bid him to tell the story that was weighing on his shoulders. The big man did, kneeling slowly on the deck of the ship and staring off into nothing as he began.  
  
"We grew up on this planet, Cecil, you and I. We were the lucky ones, because we didn't fall victim to Zeromus' taint. Well.not right away.  
  
"Our uncle, FuSoYa, knew Zemus very well. They were the best of friends during their younger years.when the Moon held its orbit without falter. Zemus was the perfect student in the Old ways; a master of the forbidden magics and a scholar of Lunar history. He and FuSoYa used to go out for walks.in the middle of the night.and watch the Blue Planet pass by them.  
  
"But then.something changed Zemus for the worse. Uncle tells me that it was the Crystal that did it. Zemus would stand among the Crystal and speak with them; a talent no other Lunar had displayed since.well, since our father, KluYa. But.Zemus' conversations with the Crystal were of a different nature. Their logic and wisdom eluded him, and he wished to challenge it. He did; openly and quite violently. Uncle was distanced from Zemus for it, and they both lost contact.  
  
"It was then that Zemus felt Zeromus within him."  
  
Nathaniel looked away then, to the sky above him, where the cloud he'd arisen from had now disappeared and there was only bright blue. Cecil's gaze followed that of his brother, and then returned to the big man's pained expression.  
  
"You mean.that Zemus and Zeromus truly were the same being?"  
  
"Not quite," Nathaniel replied calmly; slowly. "There is much to be explained here.  
  
"Zemus made a home in the dark from the beginning. He was a private man, very secretive and easily scared off. He was never evil, as Uncle says. It was the Crystal."  
  
Confusion wormed its way into Cecil's gut. "Nathan.please, explain that. How was the Crystal Zeromus? The Crystal helped me to find you and Uncle.without them I never would've found my way into the Sealed Catacombs and claimed the Crystal Blade."  
  
"But.brother, when you heard the Crystal speaking, it was myself and Uncle. We thought you knew that."  
  
The Paladin-king shook his head. "No, I thought they were independent beings."  
  
"Well they are, but.they were placed on the Moon for a reason, brother. Didn't you wonder why there were so many crystals on Earth, and then all of these on the Moon?"  
  
Realization shook Cecil a bit; he nodded despite the numbness.  
  
"That," Nathaniel continued, "is why. Those crystals you saw in our palace.in Falfimath.they were dark crystals. I know you consider the Underground's crystals the dark ones, but these ones from the Moon truly were dark. And they even gave themselves names, brother.  
  
"One of them was named Zeromus."  
  
"H-How is that possible?!" Cecil demanded. Apparently, he thought, there was a lot he needed to learn about Lunar mysticism, and fast. He bid his brother continue, wanting to hear every detail of what Nathaniel had to say. The big man glanced at Cecil, smiled very slightly, and went on.  
  
"Well, here is what happened, from what Uncle told me. He tried so hard to bring Zemus out of his shell, but it never worked for more than a few days or weeks. Zemus was simply too private a person, apparently. But he was a scholar to the bone, always tearing books and tomes apart, looking for every angle to every situation.  
  
"This, Uncle says, is probably what Zeromus used to get Zemus' attention. The Hatred would talk to Zemus, we speculate. Intellectual stimulation was Zemus' greatest pleasure, and odds are Zeromus or one of the others in the Crystal used that."  
  
"It makes sense." Cecil mused. "Seeing as how Uncle said Zemus would spend a lot of time with the Crystal refuting their outlooks and such."  
  
Nathaniel nodded. "Yes, but those refutations were probably good. To be honest, brother.of those eight crystals the majority bore tainted, seedy souls. Zeromus was the perfect example. Zemus' arguing with the Crystal was an indication of the goodness within him. It is important to look deeper than the simple appearance of people, as Uncle always says.  
  
"But somehow.Zeromus got to him. The Hatred wormed his way into Zemus' mind and found a method to.move himself into Zemus' body. That is how everything began."  
  
The skies were still bright. It was a beautiful day, despite the weight of Nathaniel's words. Cecil stared off toward the northern mountains, catching a glimpse of Cid and Edward watching the brothers converse. Kalahn and Malcolm had found their own entertainment. Probably staring at a chocobo down below or something.  
  
"Tell me something," Cecil asked suddenly. "Did Zeromus try to.destroy our people? The Lunars?"  
  
Slowly, Nathaniel nodded. "Zemus' body was filled with magic power. He was one of the few left who could summon the Meteo, in fact. Zeromus saw this as the perfect advantage. He ravaged many of our cities with his host's magic, and he was never the one to blame. Everyone thought it was Zemus.that in all those years of solitude, he'd gone mad. Uncle was the only one who knew better.  
  
"Then, when Zeromus decided to target Falfimath.Zemus stopped him somehow. This.made Zeromus very angry.so he allowed his host to be caught.put under the spell of sleep.and then the Hatred worked his magic from the bottom of the Sealed Catacombs. No one knew what had really happened but Uncle. And not a one of his colleagues would listen to him. He felt defeated..."  
  
It looked as though Cid and Edward wanted to approach the pair, but they opted to hang back and watch how things were progressing. Cecil knew that both of them had less than zero trust in Nathaniel, even though they both knew he'd changed. The Paladin king trusted that they'd behave themselves, at least, for his sake.  
  
"How.did Zeromus get to you, Nathaniel? And why? I mean, I know he wanted to come here for some reason, but."  
  
"Because of the Crystal," the big man answered immediately. "Because he was after the Crystal.  
  
"There is a reason why Lunars refer to all sixteen crystals of your world and ours as one. They used to be one mass.a very powerful mass, capable of reordering whole universes. That, in fact, is how the Lunars and Humans found each other, very long ago. Zeromus was as old as the original Crystal.he knew of it's capabilities and how to unleash them. He.used me.to gather them all. Deep inside me, coursing through my veins, was the knowledge of the Lunar seal on the Crystal and their holding places.  
  
"Seeing as how I was free.and naught but a child on this world.I was perfect for the job, it seemed. I was still with Father, Cecil.you were with mother, in Baron.  
  
"So.I was raised by Father until the sacking of our village.Zeromus loosed the four Fiends to retrieve me, and they subdued Father long enough to spirit me to Zot and begin the brainwashing process."  
  
"But." Cecil asked, "what of Father? How did he end up in Mysidia? And then on top of Mount Ordeals? And why."  
  
Silence. Nathaniel knew what Cecil was asking, and he honestly didn't have an answer. He had all the answers but that one. The silence stretched out over them, washing their eyes in shadow and substance. And then.impulse.  
  
"Father killed himself when he lost me," Nathaniel blurted out. "When the Fiends took me, Father climbed Mount Ordeals and threw himself off. The mountain's ghosts took up his soul and he rested in the crystal chamber until you came to him. Cecil, I think.I think Father knew all of that.five years ago.was going to happen.  
  
"I never found out why Father ended up on the Blue Planet.Uncle would never tell me.  
  
"But as for Mysidia.we drifted. Further evidence that Father was some sort of prophet, perhaps. We never settled in one place for too long, usually. Baron was the longest, but then I remember Father telling our mother.Jenna was her name.that a separation was necessary. That your powers were not yet realized and you were safer than I. So.we left you.  
  
"Mysidia was a good place to be because all of the other magics present masked my own, as well as Father's. Besides that, the Mysidians were on the verge of a revolution of sorts. Father helped them. He'd been there before, when he first came to the planet, and the Elder then was a good friend of his. He set us up with lodging and such.but we still couldn't stay long. We left immediately after Father hollowed out and finished the Serpent Road. It seemed like he'd completed one objective and was simply moving on to the next, you know?  
  
"Then we found this small village of Imps and Elves on the outskirts of Silvera.and then I was taken."  
  
Nathaniel cast his eyes to the ground; the weight of what had happened so many years ago was heavier, it seemed, now that the big man knew the entire truth of it. Cecil tentatively placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, waiting patiently for him to continue; to finish the story.  
  
"It." Nathaniel began one last time. "It is a mystery to me how Zeromus managed to influence me. Uncle says it is simply because there is a wealth of Shade in me, but.That only sounds to me like a tired excuse, Cecil. It sounds haphazard."  
  
"Well it isn't," Cecil responded, defensive. "Remember when we'd reached our journey's end, Nathaniel? Uncle had said that if it weren't you Zeromus had taken, then it could have been any one of us. Edge, or Kain-Kain was a perfect candidate. Nathaniel.it could have been me.  
  
"But how did Zeromus know about you? And all of this? Was he as much a prophet as Father, maybe? Or."  
  
"It would seem so." One blue eye, one green, blinked in unison. "Or perhaps it was the old prophecy."  
  
Cecil blinked now. "Old prophecy? Like the one on the Legend Blade?"  
  
"Yes. You see, in Falfimath's library there was a large runic inscription hidden behind a bookshelf. Uncle knew where it was; during out time there, he showed it to me as a lesson in Lunar language. I can see it clearly in my mind. It speaks of the both of us, actually; the light and the dark. But.that's not the unsettling thing about it."  
  
More silence. Cecil was truly scared of this.  
  
"It mentions Zeromus by name," Nathaniel said. "By his actual name, Cecil. In prophecy, that is an ill omen of the worst possible proportions, you must know that. And.that brings us to the reason I'm here now."  
  
"Good," the Paladin king answered, green eyes flitting to Cid and Edward who were still as stone. "Tell me, Nathaniel. Perhaps I can help you."  
  
A dry chuckle escaped the big man's frame as he went to stand. The ship rocked a bit with his rising, which subsequently caused Cid and Malcolm to rush for the wheel.  
  
"Well.as I said, Crystal is the trap of the soul. In each of the crystals our worlds hold in balance, there is at least one soul, captive and forever alive. That is indeed the origin of our old nemesis.  
  
"He was resealed when you slew him, Cecil, not destroyed. Zeromus cannot die so long as his crystal is alive, and thus."  
  
"Thus, Zeromus is reaching for this planet again," Cecil finished for his brother. Nathaniel simply nodded and snarled, staring again at the sky. There was no air now, the breeze moved on to the northern forests of Toroia and the deserts of Kaipo.  
  
"But, see." he said in a small, measured tone, "Zeromus' minions, the Fiends, were born of this planet's upper world crystals. Milon of Earth was born of Toroia, Kainazzo of my old home Mysidia, Valvalis of Fabul, and Rubicant of Damcyan."  
  
The snarl had not left Nathaniel's face. He stared forward, at his brother, with eyes hard and intent.  
  
"There are four more.underground, in the world of darkness, there are more who Zeromus may free. And my suspicion is.he has. Or will soon. I need your help, Cecil, in making sure we do not see another Crystal War hit this planet. I came here to stop history from repeating itself."  
  
Well, the Paladin king thought as he stared back into blue and green. I suppose this is my excuse for getting out of the kingdom. Maybe.I'll take Kain or Rosa with me, and keep them apart. Maybe.that will be my answer to this all.  
  
More importantly.a smile crept it's way onto the man's face. More importantly, this is my brother standing before me. Nathaniel Golbez Ya.  
  
"I'll help in any way I can, brother. On one condition, though."  
  
Nathaniel smiled, a much more inviting gesture than the sneer he'd only seconds ago worn.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Let me go with you." Cecil's grin was that of a five year old let out to play for an entire week. His brother returned it, nodding fervently and laughing a bit. Enough so that the sound wouldn't scare the rest of the party off the airship.  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
"Nathaniel," the younger brother said, "don't you think we could use.allies? Like, say.Cid? Edward and his friends? Two of them are good friends of mine, and.well, I suppose sooner or later we should talk about Kalahn. But now is not the time. What do you say?"  
  
"Of course!" Nathaniel replied, overjoyed. "But.I do think they're.afraid of me. How do I."  
  
"Give it time, brother. Time heals everything."  
  
Looking at his brother like that, and then remembering the expressions on Cid and Edward's faces, Cecil wasn't so sure that he hadn't just lied.  
  
"Cid! Edward!" Cecil called. Hesitantly, but attentively, the pair approached the Paladin king and his brother. Cid's face, although nearly covered in hair and leather, seemed harder somehow. Edward was wearing an expression his allies had become quite familiar with; fear.  
  
Nathaniel only sat, blinking rapidly. He was as nervous as everyone else, if not infinitely more. To think, he'd tried to destroy these people five years ago.and now he'd be fighting alongside them.  
  
"What do you guys say we pay old Giott a visit?" Cecil asked, the boyish grin hard to ignore. "I have a feeling he'll be much happier to see us this time around." 


	5. Chapter Five: Quest

Chapter Five  
  
They landed hesitantly, the Enterprise's bow creaking slightly with the weight of descent and then settling just outside of Baron's front gates. Cecil had decided on the course their preparations would take. He would inform Rosa and Kain of his leaving, but allow only one of them to accompany him. While that was going on, Nathaniel, Edward, and Kalahn would head for the dungeon to see about Risca's liberation. The Paladin king had given her the pendant he wore as proof of his permission to let the young man out.  
  
Cid and Malcolm were staying behind for two reasons. One, to keep a sense of order in the castle and it's city; put up a front that Cecil was simply visiting Damcyan on formal business. The other reason.was simply that Cecil needed someone to watch Kain or Rosa. The old engineer liked espionage in whatever form he could get it, and Malcolm seemed cut from the same cloth, so it was perfect.  
  
Cid had given Cecil the usual lecture. Take care of my darling Enterprise, take care of yourself, and kick plenty of monster tail. All things he'd heard before, but a comfort in their own way.  
  
They'd separated in the castle's lobby, headed their own directions. Cid and Malcolm went for the airship docks to kill some time; Kalahn forced Nathaniel down to the dungeon immediately; Cecil.wasn't so keen on reaching his destination all that quickly. He walked, though slowly, through the shining halls of his palace, sighing inwardly at the emotion he would have to express and yet hold in when he did find his lady wife.  
  
Up the stairs and out the door, and there were the palace gardens. Cecil paused to admire the rhidora and other flowers, surrounding him in open air and now completely blue sky. An apprentice in the knighthood strolled by, bowing slightly and smiling at the Paladin king. He returned the gesture, much to the young man's surprise, and went his own way. Not before noticing, though, that the black rhidora he'd been admiring earlier was nowhere to be seen.  
  
His tower was quite cold around this time of year. Early spring in Baron was a bit chillier than, say Troia or Mist. The palace, though, was worse. The stone walls and floors kept cold in and heat out, making spring seem like winter revisited. Cecil had noticed that his tower and the former king's resting place were the worst in the palace, as strange as that was. Even on the warmest spring or summer day, he still felt a chill while lying in his bed or sitting at his desk. Odin's secret throne down below the palace would have stayed cold during an attack by Ifrit himself, Cecil speculated.  
  
And as he stepped into his chambers, the cold was still intact. The walls were a bit shaded, the curtains pulled on his windows and splaying tiny patterns on the floor. He watched them as he walked, as though they were snowflakes fallen from another world into this room and only this room; a blessing from the Gods.  
  
"What are you looking at, Cecil?"  
  
He wheeled about to see Rosa, standing in the doorway with a hand on one hip and the other holding onto a bunch of fresh cut flowers. Her eyes were bluer than usual.at least Cecil saw them that way. He had a habit of seeing her differently than everyone else, though.  
  
Well.everyone else but Kain. The name stung his mind.  
  
He focused on her; the eyes and pale skin and brown-blonde hair. The expression on her face. Pure indifference.  
  
"I wasn't really doing much of anything," he said. "Waiting on you, actually. Rosa.you'll never believe who's here, in the palace, right now."  
  
Rosa went to the vase on their nightstand, taking the old flowers out and throwing them into the barrel beside her full-length mirror; replacing the newer flowers in the crystal container. Cecil noticed that the black rhidora was in the new bouquet.  
  
"Who would that be, dear?" she asked, not particularly enthusiastic.  
  
Despite this lack of emotion, Cecil felt the smile on his face. "Nathaniel. My brother, Golbez. You know the dark clouds that were hovering over the city for a fortnight? He was in them.or was them, one or the other. But anyway, he's here now, and.and I'm leaving on a journey with him for a while, darling."  
  
The Paladin king stared out the window, watching a few birds float idly by.  
  
"Nathaniel says this planet's facing a new crisis. He's headed for Giott's kingdom to see about it, and I asked to go with him. Rosa.are you listening?"  
  
She nodded absently, still arranging the flowers with her back turned. "Of course, dear. You're going to run off with your black-hearted brother and save the world. I was listening."  
  
Cecil's smile turned to a frown in seconds. "I suppose this means you won't accompany me, then," he replied in an even, measured tone.  
  
Then Rosa turned to face her husband. Her eyes were hard; colder than he'd ever seen them. Waving, curling hair fell over one cobalt sphere, the other fixed on Cecil's face.  
  
"Of course not. I want nothing to do with that bastard brother of yours, Cecil. I will not deny you the.dubious pleasure of being near him, but I myself want no part of it. You must understand."  
  
She turned about again, returning to her flowers. "Besides, someone needs to be here for the kingdom while you're away. We wouldn't want Baron to fall into neglect like it did five years ago, right? I am the queen, and should stay here while you're off on your adventures. We should at least exercise that much responsibility."  
  
The frown disappeared, replaced with a worried expression. Something about the tone of her voice.  
  
"Rosa Marie.are you alright? You don't seem yourself."  
  
Silence. She continued pruning the flowers she'd brought with her, seemingly not hearing Cecil. He gave up. Focused on other things, and went past her to find Nathaniel and Kalahn.  
  
"Cecil."  
  
She'd spoken his name. The Paladin king turned to face her, staring into those bluest of blue eyes, and smiled a bit in reaction to the placid expression she wore. She walked over, her silky robes making the sound of sighs on the floor of their chambers. She kissed him, lightly, on the cheek. Cecil felt himself blush and his smile grew.  
  
"Good luck, Cecil," Rosa said. Her voice was soft, low, and sweet. "Come back alive. And tell your.your brother that I said.hello.  
  
"I love you, Cecil Ya."  
  
Another blush. He felt as though his cheeks were on fire. "I love you, Rosa Farrell. No worries."  
  
Cecil turned and walked out, his grin turned bright as air. So she was alright after all. The Paladin king saw the cerulean of the sky as he came down the steps and outside.  
  
He thought, though, that he saw the light drain from the room behind him. If only for just a moment; a split second, but it still felt.colder.  
  
"Gah! Golbez! HELP!"  
  
The poor guard was scared stupid. He watched Nathaniel and the others descend the stairs to the dungeon with little interest, but upon putting together the pieces of the puzzle that was Nathaniel Ya; large of stature, snowy white hair, the presence he oozed while simply standing there.  
  
Yeah. Fear seemed an appropriate option.  
  
Edward laughed out loud at the sentry, who'd taken refuge beneath his desk as soon as the trio had reached it. The bard-king peeked underneath, armed with that bedazzling smile, and crooked a finger at the young man.  
  
"Now, now. You should know better. This isn't just Golbez; he's not the man who took this place over before. Believe me, good sir, if he were I would want nothing to do with him."  
  
Blinking a mile a minute, the guard realized the sanity of Edward's statement and crawled out from under the desk.  
  
"Aww, I do apologize, sirs; yer Highness von Muir.lady.um, mister Golbez sir. What be yer business here?"  
  
Kalahn's expression was pure annoyance. "We're here to free a prisoner, under order of the king." She presented the ruby pendant as validation. The sentry looked to it, unblinking now, then to Edward who was still smiling, and then to Nathaniel who had actually never payed attention to a dungeon before. The big Lunar was staring at the grimy walls and floor like a child.  
  
"Well if ya got the king's jewelry there," the small man said, "and if the king o' Damcyan's with ya.hmm. I guess I could believe ya." He grinned wide, reaching for his key ring and heading back towards the cells. Kalahn and Edward followed close; Nathaniel kept watching things.  
  
"We only got one prisoner right now, so I'm guessin' that's who yer after." The sentry went to the very back of the corridor, feeling around for a rather large key and inserting it in the last cell door before the wall.  
  
Inside sat a well-built man of apparent Fabulian descent. He was large of stature, almost to scale with Nathaniel; his clothing consisted of a red vest and a pair of tight cloth pants cordoned off at black leather knee boots. His well-trimmed hair and goatee were black, the former painfully straight to the point of falling to a permanent position in front of his chestnut brown eyes. He wore silver wristbands, decorated with some runic language.  
  
This, Edward thought, is Risca Tye.  
  
At the sound of the door opening, he looked up from the floor. A smile crept over his features at the realization that Kalahn was among his visitors; Risca leapt to stand and caught the girl up in a tight embrace. She giggled in response, returning the affection.  
  
"Little sister, you returned for me!" Risca said, concealing a laugh as best he could. His voice flowed like hot chocolate from a golden flask. "I thought I was doomed.how did you do it?!"  
  
Kalahn came out of the hug and grabbed Edward's shoulder affectionately. "With his help, Tye! This is Edward von Muir, the king of Damcyan. Without him, you'd still be stewing in here, heh."  
  
The bard-king blushed crimson. "I wasn't all that much of a help, really."  
  
"Nonsense!" Risca exclaimed, grasping the other's hand and shaking vigorously. "If you helped in any way to free me, then I am forever in your debt, majesty. If there is anything I may do to repay you, please do not hesitate to let me know, yes?"  
  
"Uh," Edward stammered, still embarrassed. "Y-yes, good man. Of course, I could take you up on that offer now, if you don't mind."  
  
Nathaniel simply took the exchange in, blinking at every misunderstood comment.  
  
"Whatever it is," Risca answered, "I shall try my best. Ask, majesty."  
  
Edward looked to the both of them. Risca, who looked a lot like Yang when he was young. Kalahn, the sweet little flower.  
  
"You two simply must accompany us. Nathaniel and I, as well as a few others, are heading out on a journey shortly. I don't know if you two had other plans originally, but.we could use such capable warriors. What do you say, Risca? Kalahn?"  
  
The Warmage looked to her companion with questioning eyes. "I only came as far as I have to see you freed, Tye. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Easy, little sister. We go. I wouldn't miss out on the opportunity to travel with the king of Damcyan! Where are we heading, majesty?"  
  
Edward laughed heartily, scaring Nathaniel.  
  
"Well you'll see soon enough. But I assure you, it's somewhere you've never been. Now come on, all, we have to find Cecil and get going."  
  
Cecil was headed out the door into the palace commons when the very man he was looking for intercepted him. He heard his name being shouted from somewhere far off, and simply stood and waited for a blue dragonhead helmet to appear.  
  
Kain was perched atop a rampart facing east, out toward the sea and Mysidia in the far distance. He'd simply leapt down and landed without a scratch; the trademark of the Dragoon. It still scared the wits out of Cecil anyway.  
  
"I heard you're leaving for a while," Kain said. He held his spear, the Holy Lance, carefully, so as not to aim it the wrong direction. The poor man still hadn't gotten used to magical weapons. "I also heard Rosa gave you the cold shoulder. Where are you going and." he smiled, " what else is new?"  
  
"Funny," Cecil retorted. "Have you also heard who's here now?"  
  
The Dragoon shook his head slowly. "No.word doesn't travel that fast. Who?"  
  
"Well besides Edward and some friends of his, we have an honored guest. My brother."  
  
The lance disappeared into thin air; Kain's face darkened under the cowl of the dragon's face. "Golbez.? What the hell is he doing here now?! Hopefully not after the crystals, or he'll be dead for certain this time!"  
  
"Kain! Calm yourself!" Cecil glanced about to make sure no one had gathered at the Dragoon's outburst. "Nathaniel is his name, and he is no longer the man we fought. I should hope you, of all people, would understand that, Kain. Anyway, I was going to ask you if you'd like to join me on this little adventure, but I believe now I've reconsidered. Watch out for Rosa in my stead, no?"  
  
He went to walk away, and was met with a gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Cecil.I apologize." Kain's features softened, and he let out a sigh. "I'm just.still wary. And still very bitter. You can understand, can't you Cecil?"  
  
"Yes, I can understand, but my point is that I could react the same way to you as you just did to my own flesh and blood. You are both changed men, Kain. "  
  
Hesitantly, the other nodded. He withdrew his hand, looking off to the distance for a moment, and then back to his old friend.  
  
"Well.if you would have me, I'd be more than happy to come along, Cecil. Only if it's all right, though. I don't want you or.Nathaniel to be uncomfortable."  
  
Despite the emotion he was fighting, Cecil managed a smile. He looked to Kain and nodded slightly. "You're more than welcome. Now come on, we have friends to meet up with."  
  
The gates of Baron loomed high and wide over the heads of all assembled. Edward was growing impatient, especially since Nathaniel made little conversation and Kalahn was so overjoyed with Risca's return that she was talking his ear off. The sky, at least, was clear now, with the clouds gone and the wind picking up a bit more. No storms were immediately visible, which was good because rain was a very annoying event while riding an airship.  
  
"So.the underworld?" Risca had said. He was addressing both Edward and Nathaniel more than one of them singularly. "Why are we headed there, pray?"  
  
"Long story," Nathaniel replied, shocking Edward with the fact that he actually spoke. "Needless to say, what happened five years ago will happen again if we are too late."  
  
The monk raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his exposed chest. "You mean the Crystal Wars, no? I hope we're not going to be too late, then. I was a part of the team that drove the monsters from Fabul. They were tough, even for Imps and Whispers. "  
  
Edward laughed slightly. "You know, Yang Leiden said the same thing. Of course, he wasn't the one who was tripped by them. I have yet to live that down, heh."  
  
A pair of figures made their way toward the party at the gates. Edward and Nathaniel turned to see Cecil and Kain approach, both bearing their now- trademark weapons. The crystal blade reflected the light of midday onto the cobblestone streets of Baron town, making a rainbow that seemed to usher the Paladin-king forward. Kain's holy lance rested in his left hand, a thing of pure energy called forth only when needed. Or when he wanted to show it off. Edward speculated this was the second instance rather than the first.  
  
"Well I believe this is everyone," Cecil said, coming to a stop beside his brother. "May we have introductions first?"  
  
"Surely," Edward replied, taking the offer. "Cecil and Nathaniel Ya; Kain Highwind. Meet Risca Tye. Risca and Kalahn, meet Kain Highwind and the monarch of Baron, Cecil Ya. Known to his subjects as Harvey. I believe that's all of us."  
  
A scowl registered on Kain's face as he focused on Risca. "I already know this one. He's the one I had locked up.what is he doing out?"  
  
Again, Cecil shot his friend a reprimanding look. "I had everything to do with it, so stop whining. We are now a team, everyone, and I expect us to be cordial if not outright friendly. Understand? This is a very important mission we're about to take on, and infighting will only make the trials we're likely to face even worse."  
  
He looked to each of them in turn, green eyes flitting about confidently. "Are we all in agreement, then?"  
  
Tentatively, Risca held out a big hand to Kain. "I must take the opportunity.to apologize. For both Kalahn and myself. I did not mean to hurt you, sir."  
  
"Yeah, me either," Kalahn added.  
  
The Dragoon simply looked at Risca's hand with hard gray eyes. "Just.make sure it never happens again. Alright?"  
  
"Well that's the spirit, Kain!" Cecil shouted, slapping his friend hard on the back and heading off in the direction of the Enterprise. "Let's go, people. To Agart!"  
  
"And to the Underworld!" Edward said. "Ha! I knew I'd get to see the place sooner or later, you know. Think you can keep me from a real adventure, Cecil my boy? Never!" 


	6. Intermission 1

INTERMISSION  
  
-- 1 -  
  
I only breathe when you command me to. I only work my magic when you tell me it is necessary. Why must you deceive yourself as well as me? Why must you force yourself to believe that you hold so much control over the workings of this world.when you hold nothing but aged sand and stagnant air in those ancient hands and lungs of yours? What is your aim, that you would be so feverish in this effort? Hasn't your time passed? Why me.  
  
Why me.  
  
Cerulean eyes settled upon a single blossom, placed among many others. Gentle yellows, pinks, and blues surrounded one solitary black, forming a protective ring around the sole flower as though preventing it from desecration or defilement. Ripped from their homes in soft, warm earth and stuck in a crystal vase to rot away. Taken from every instinct they knew and transplanted in such a fashion as to make them lose a part of themselves.bit by bit.petal by petal.  
  
Those bluest of blue eyes turned to the doorway leading into her personal chambers. Only moments ago, the man she loved had stridden out that arch toward a new adventure. Determined, he held his chin up and hands firmly clasped in each other as he went.  
  
The man she loved.bah. Where did that come from? She was really losing her grip on things. That wasn't good, either. If the Master found out about-  
  
She stopped herself, realizing just how frustrated and annoyed she looked with a glimpse in the mirror. This is a simple job, she told the glass, her reflection chiding her in return. This is a very simple job, and yet you're losing all confidence in the process of carrying it out. What is wrong with you, Rosa Farrell.? What is.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
Something hit her, hard, as she uttered those words in the echoing corridors of her mind. She'd made a mistake. When Cecil had left, he called her Rosa Farrell.  
  
Her name, as far as the marriage parchment read, was now Rosa Harvey. Rosa Ya to the people who knew her best. Yet, when her husband had spoken her maiden name, she hadn't corrected him.  
  
Desperate anger welled up inside of her small form. She pounded once, twice, on the oaken desk before her, delicate features curled around themselves with a ferocious resolve. How could she be so damned stupid?!  
  
Before she could scold herself any longer, a light emanated from somewhere very near. Not so much a light, though, as a sucking away of what luminescence was already there. It hovered, a simple presence and yet a complex pattern of emotions and feelings. It was easily definable. It was who she'd expected to see, yet wanted so desperately not to.  
  
The lonely black rhidora swung its bulbous head around to meet the newcomer's dark gaze. In response, a wicked smile curved out from small, sparse lips. A hand outstretched and drew the plant to it, magnetic air vacuumed inward and recycled as stagnant scent. Shaded eyes blinked once, twice, three times as the smile disappeared and the slight hand brought the solitary flower to a pointed nose. Simple pleasures.  
  
She knew this was only a projection. A holograph of sorts. It was deadly frightening anyway.  
  
~Lyria~  
  
Instinctively, she took a few steps back. The desk slammed softly against the back of her thigh, causing a slight noise to exit her throat. Before her, the dark man who was her master shifted his gaze to meet hers. The flower was tucked in his cloak, and his snarling countenance grew harder. A soft, yet harsh voice sounded from his small, thin lips. When he spoke, Lyria could see his teeth; razors, pointed and sharpened like an animal's. Why he'd decided upon this form was unfathomable.  
  
~Lyria, you fear me. As.pleasing as that is, it still unsettles me. Why fear the one who gave you life, dearest? You disappoint me.of course, you know this already. That is the reason behind this little visit.~  
  
Lyria's gaze instantly met the floor of the royal chamber, blue spheres awash in discontent. She knew exactly what was happening, and was more than prepared to accept her punishment. After all, it couldn't be too bad. What could he do, kill her? Leave this kingdom without a monarch of any sort? Madness.  
  
Her confidence, though, was soon eradicated when his laugh echoed forth one pronounced time. He cocked his blue head to one side, some sparkle running swiftly over his eyes, only to disappear in a split second.  
  
~Isn't it amazing.one small mistake can influence so many other aspects of one's existence, you know? One seemingly insignificant mishap has the power to haunt a person through the rest of their life. It does no good to run away from these mistakes, either, you understand, because the consequences come to bear.when they wish to do so. Not when we do.  
  
~You.do understand what it is I speak of, don't you Lyria? I should hope so.~  
  
Meekly, displaying much less confidence than she thought necessary, Lyria nodded. "Of course I know what you speak of, Master. I only realized this mistake within moments of your current.visit. And as you well know.by now it is too late to rectify this unfortunate event. I do hope that you can forgive me and we may-"  
  
~That is enough of your senseless blather, Lyria darling.~  
  
Even staring at the floor, as she still was, she could sense his eyes appraising her. Running the length of her body in a sort of dance. He enjoyed making his underlings squirm. Especially when they did something wrong. It wasn't a pleasant experience, paying homage to this.thing.simply to save one's own life.  
  
~It is no matter, Lyria,~ he continued. ~You.disappoint me. Greatly. Remind me, how long have you been here, set in place and working under my service?~  
  
"Three months, sire."  
  
~And in three months, you do not even know your last name? How is it possible that I appointed such a simpleton to carry out such important duties? Do you think my judgment may be.slipping, Lyria? Could that be possible?~  
  
That last word was spoken with such venom dripping from it that Lyria instinctively looked up to make certain her master hadn't fancied himself a Naga. She blinked rapidly through locks of golden brown hair, uncertain that she should speak after so many masked insults had been thrown at her.  
  
"Sire.it was a mistake. I promise you, give you my word, that such things are isolated incidents. This will not happen again, Master, I swear to you. I-"  
  
~If it does happen.Lyria darling.then you must be aware of what will happen to you. I want you to tell me what you think your fate might be, should you slip up once more. Enlighten me.~  
  
An intense feeling of unease welled up inside of her then. She felt her palms begin to sweat; the skin at the back of her neck tighten and restrict; her brow furrow in such deep emotional concentration that she thought she may scream at any moment. And then she uttered the words.  
  
"S-sire.I do believe you may.kill me."  
  
Much to her surprise, he laughed. Long and hard, so much so that he seemed to double over a few times. He slowly regained his composure, just when she'd decided to venture a slight smile. His expression had softened noticeably, and Lyria was unsure whether she should be relieved or scared of that.  
  
~Well well, Lyria. I must say your imagination is.vivid, to say the least. Wherever did you get the idea that I might destroy you, should you fail me? Tisk tisk, dear; I should think you had more confidence in me than that.~  
  
Her smile went wide. "Well I was just thinki-"  
  
~Of course you know you're way off base, darling. My punishment, should you fail me, will be a thousand times more severe. Death is but a simple prize to be snatched from the jaws of those who would provide it for you, you see. I provide.much more than death. I am more.imaginative than that.~  
  
He leaned in close to her, so close she could swear this hologram was breathing. Lyria shrank away, feeling the desk behind her draw up into her spine. She whimpered again.  
  
~Imagine, darling. Eternity, spent in the solitary confines of a simple crystal shard. Or perhaps, a similar fate, shot from one such jewel to another, in slow succession, just as your spirit and ethereal presence had become accustomed to your current surroundings. Imagine an eternal sense of discomfort. A thorough and pervasive feeling of dislodgement, the likes of which will slowly drive you insane. Completely insane.~  
  
Abruptly, he turned from her then. Speaking with his hideous face directed at the wall. A wall upon which a picture hung, depicting the Paladin king and his "little sister," Rydia.  
  
~You will be more careful, Lyria. You will see to it immediately upon my exit from this dreary little room. Be warned, also, that two men are spying on you. By now, you should know one of them quite well. That is all I shall say.~  
  
He shifted lazily in his navy-colored robes, sighing. So he saw this as tedious, Lyria thought. Nice to know he felt her of that much import.  
  
~Speak your name and title, and be done with it..~  
  
Hesitantly, she stood. Gathering about her the uncomfortable clothing that her wardrobe consisted of, she looked straight toward the back of her master's head.  
  
"I am Lyria, Fiend of Illusion and prostrate servant of the Master.Zeromus."  
  
~Hmm.~ he uttered. ~By the Gods, Lyria, you say such things with an.inadequate amount of passion.~  
  
With that, he was gone. Lyria felt safe breathing again, crawling to her bed and laying there, staring toward the ever-darkening ceiling. She glanced at the picture of Cecil and Rydia, wondering.  
  
Did he know she wasn't who she seemed? Would he know eventually if he already didn't?  
  
Was there some way she could make him.not to care?  
  
Not long ago, the man she loved had walked out of their room, determined to destroy the man she served. Not truly a man, though. More like a spirit. A ghost who refused to let go of his legacy.either out of pride of complete insanity.  
  
Such foolishness, Lyria thought, rolling over and feeling her eyelids drop steadily. Such utter foolishness. 


	7. Chapter Six: Yearning

Chapter Six  
  
"Ack! Don't DO that!"  
  
Rydia had jumped nearly three feet in the air when Ifrit had squeezed her midsection from behind. Well, it had more of an effect when he did it, seeing as how he always had a body temperature of, say, five hundred degrees.  
  
"Gods, Rydid. You're not yourself today." The horned beast wore a look of pure concern, mirrored by that of his friends Shiva and Carbunkle. Rydia wasn't happy with the nickname her friends had given her, but she could live with it. "Rydid" was a result of Leviathan's stuttering, anyway. It was funny in it's own right.  
  
Green eyes shone with a marked annoyance, but it was soon gone with a shake of the head, emerald hair flying lazily about. Rydia smiled. "I'm not myself, no, Ifrit. I don't know why, either, but it's not important right now. We have training to get to, right?"  
  
Shiva nodded. "Yes, that's why we're here. We cannot have training without our only Caller, eh? We cannot find your newest pupil, though."  
  
Carbunkle made a dissatisfied noise. "When is that little guy ever doing anything other than hiding? You'd think he was afraid of us."  
  
The Caller laughed giddily at her second-newest companion. Carbunkle was born of the love between Ramuh and one of the numerous Sylphs who'd remained Underground after the Crystal Wars. How an old man and a pixie had created a cerulean blue fox with a jewel for a head ornament was purely beyond Rydia. It was a given than Carbunkle, or Car as she called him, would inherit a healthy dose of attitude; his parents were perfect indicators.  
  
"Well if you know he's always hiding," Rydia played at a scold, "then maybe you know where he is, Car. Would you like to share?"  
  
The creature answered with a wag of his dual tails and a toddling out of their current housing; the armory. Rydia had been in there with Titan, re- forging the metal ringlets on her Serpent whip; a sparring with a visiting Bahamut had left the weapon in serious disrepair. Ifrit and company had found her just in time, because training was nearly ten minutes away.  
  
But then there was the matter of her newest companion gone missing.  
  
She strode confidently out the front door of the building, following Carbunkle with Ifrit and Shiva in tow. He seemed to be leading them toward the library, which would be strange. It was a large building, sure, but there were few places to hide in there. Rydia's curiosity was at full.  
  
Just as she'd suspected; Carbunkle hobbled right into the library, waving to a passing black chocobo as he went. The Caller shot a look at Shiva, another at Ifrit.  
  
"You think this is some sort of elaborate game they play? For attention?"  
  
The ice maiden shrugged. "Could be. They are both virtual children, Rydia."  
  
Wordlessly, the trio followed their query into the building. There he stood, beside a table piled with books, pointing to the top of a nearby shelf. A studious Imp peeked out from behind said book pile, waving to Rydia and zipping back into place. She giggled in spite of herself, waving back before he went.  
  
"He's up there," Car stated in his nasal, three-year-old voice. The other three looked to the top of the bookshelf, eyes and chins rising in unison. Sure enough, there he was.  
  
"Mog!" Rydia chided. "We have training to get to, you know. Why are you up there, little one? Sick today, or what?"  
  
Mog was a moogle; a new creature on the Blue Planet. Edward had found the first, bringing it with him to Cecil's wedding five years ago and presenting it to the group for inspection. The only plausible explanation behind their existence was that they were a sort of castaway species from the Metal Moon. Perhaps a distant cousin of the Hummingways or something. At any rate, it was soon discovered that, like the summoned monsters, moogles were creatures of magic. Rydia took Edward's discovery to the Underground with her, named him, and set about teaching him how to utilize his abilities. So far, Mog was a quick study; easily adaptable to most situations and magic types. He was making the Caller proud, as well as fast becoming the darling of the Land of Phantom Beasts.  
  
The only trouble was, he never wanted to attend class.  
  
Despondent, Mog peered over the edge of the bookshelf to inspect his visitors. He waved childishly at Rydia, then rolled backwards and out of sight. The last thing anyone saw was a pair of pinkish wings fluttering lazily. Car huffed, impatient, and Ifrit simply leaned to his right and around the side if the shelf.  
  
A second later, Mog waddled his way out into the open. He was only as tall as Carbunkle, which was to say about the size of a smaller six-year- old human. Mog stared up at Rydia with what appeared to be a smile. Moogles looked a lot like koala bears, so facial expressions were easily misconstrued.  
  
"Ready when you are, miss Rydia," he said. Carbunkle made a dissatisfied noise, joining the group, and poked Mog in the shoulder for good measure.  
  
The group, now five strong, made their way through the village of Phantom Beasts to reach the outdoors. Friends and acquaintances waved and shouted hellos as they went, the gestures returned in earnest. Rydia was very well liked in the village, and most residents rushed outside or to the first available window to see her on her daily errands. She found it a comfort; after losing the people she cared about five years earlier, she'd made infinitely more friends and family in the Underground.  
  
Still, though, there was a desire to again see blue sky and green earth. It was growing unbearable, and Rydia had found it hard to hide the wanderlust inside of her. These gentle beings need me, she thought as the path narrowed to the mouth of the caverns surrounding the village. These beings need me to be their.  
  
Their what? Teacher? Mother, sister, or daughter? It seemed Rydia had become all of these and more, serving the purposes she'd been born to as a woman, only serving them for creatures not of light and sound. The latter part made no difference, of course; she believed that appearances weren't even half of what the soul truly existed for.  
  
Maybe she was just being selfish. Rydia never remembered herself as a selfish person, but people do change. It could just be that she missed the life she led five years ago, as well. Despite the danger her planet faced, Rydia did recall a great deal of fun traveling with Cecil, Rosa, Kain, and.  
  
Edge. She avoided that subject without thinking.  
  
Just then, the bright red and deep brown of the Underworld's "surface" came into view. Rydia hadn't even remembered the trip through the cavern, but she was lost in thought. That was becoming a bad habit.  
  
Shiva and Ifrit took their positions, side by side to the left of the small island the group now occupied. Car and Mog stood to the other side, and all four waited for Rydia's instructions. She looked her friends over, sizing up their abilities and weaknesses, thinking hard on what should be worked out for this day.  
  
"Well, I was mulling this over earlier and I believe." she glanced to Mog, "that we should give our newest companion a chance to prove himself. Mog? Would you like to show your friends what you've learned so far?"  
  
Reluctantly, the moogle stepped forward. Shiva and Ifrit watched with marked interest; Car simply grunted and took out a book he'd been reading for some time. The little fox wasn't much for training; he'd learned everything he could in a short amount of time. Carbunkle's abilities ran in a defensive vein; he was a master of Shell, Armor, and Reflect magics and was pretty adept with some status spells as well. Mostly, he attended training out of necessity and boredom. He was a bit nosy, as well, and liked watching people. Mog, though Car wouldn't admit it, was quite an interesting creature.  
  
Rydia knelt down before Mog, her disarming smile put full on. "Come on, Mog. Show these guys what you can do, okay? You'll do fine, I promise."  
  
Slightly, the moogle nodded. "O-okay, miss Rydia, kupo. Should I do my fire dance today?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be perfect. Just remember, if you feel yourself start to slip, run into me. You won't hurt me, alright?"  
  
"Alright, kupeh."  
  
Mog waddled out further a bit, then turned around to face Rydia, who'd joined the other three after instructing them to step back. The little guy nodded once, screwed his face up in childish determination, and then let his voice fly.  
  
1 Dancing flames, dancing embers  
  
Be my servants, ku-pah-pah  
  
Watch me spin, watch me twirling  
  
Follow me into the air  
  
Dancing flames, tongues of fire  
  
Do my bidding, ku-pah-peh  
  
Be my wings, fury forming  
  
Tiny flaming teddy bear  
  
Dancing flames, red and yellow  
  
Wrap me up, kupo-ku-keh  
  
Make me seem a hellish creature  
  
Bring me power, bring it now  
  
Ku ko ku ko pop-ke-kaaaaah!!!  
  
Rydia and the others watched intently as Mog's words echoed in the molten silence of the Underground. No one knew what he was doing or how his power would manifest itself; no one, not even Rydia herself, had seen what Mog could do. It seemed he learned on his own and was satisfied with that. The Caller had to admit that she was expecting something spectacular. Even those with no real gift could feel Mog's magical abilities.  
  
Just as that one last word exited Mog's mouth, he shot into the air in a brilliant cocoon of light. Rydia and friends watched as the moogle reached upward, gathering speed and height, then stopped a good distance from the ground. Mog hovered there, his eyes closed and wings outstretched.  
  
He plummeted into the lava flow. Rydia gasped and sprinted to the edge of the island, screaming for the moogle. Ifrit, immune to the intense heat, dove in to search for the little guy.  
  
But just as Ifrit had disappeared into the lava, Mog emerged again. The moogle was wrapped in flames, yet seemingly unhurt. Slowly, with measured fear, Rydia drew back and stared. As she watched, she noticed the flames circling Mog's tiny body. Not touching him, but forming a sort of molten shield around him.  
  
"What in the name of the Metal Moon." she whispered harshly. Shiva's livid expression mirrored Rydia's comment in as many ways imaginable.  
  
Before anyone could react- just as Ifrit's horned head poked through the lava flow- Mog's shield of flame burst outward from him. It slinked around itself, as if some ageless dragon were trapped in the heat and essence of fire. Mog's paws were outstretched, quivering slightly as he focused his abilities, directing the snaking blaze even higher.  
  
When it reached near to a hundred feet above the island, the flames burst and diffused into the air around them, leaving no trace of Mog's daring ascent save the moogle himself still hovering. Rydia sent Shiva up to retrieve the little guy, worried about just how much that stunt took out of him.  
  
The ice maiden descended, placing Mog gently on the rocky floor in front of Rydia. He didn't look burned, only a bit fatigued. Those beady little eyes were blinking slowly, the strain of such powerful magic weighing on furry eyelids.  
  
"That was very impressive, Mog," Rydia whispered softly, stroking Mog's fuzzy cheek with a delicate hand. "I'm really very proud of you.just warn me when you're going to do something like that, alright? You scared all of us, Mog."  
  
"Not all of us," Car was heard to say between turning pages.  
  
The moogle sat up then, scratching the back of his head with a chubby paw. He glared playfully at Car, sticking out a pink tongue, then looked to Rydia with a happy expression.  
  
"So I did well, miss Rydia?"  
  
She had to try very hard not to burst out in a fit of incredulous laughter. "Mog, you did splendidly. Just.spooked me a bit is all."  
  
Taking the moogle's hand, Rydia stood and faced the stretching river of lava before her tiny island home. The reds and oranges were bright and fluid, whisking about themselves like so much scorched custard in a huge bowl. Just to the northeast, a bit far, the Caller could see Giott's palace standing guard with the help of a three-sided mountain wall. Off to the north lay the now burnt-out Tower of Bab-il, where Rydia had spent entirely too much time five years ago.  
  
She turned back to the mouth of the cavern, her wanderlust taking control, and beckoned for the others. "Alright, time to head back. We have much-"  
  
A noise caught the ear of everyone gathered. A low whirring, descending on the Underground from high above. Rhythmic, it washed over the blackened soil like a hurricane. Rydia turned back to look and nearly wept at the sight.  
  
The Enterprise, it's bright yellow hull floating down through the hole in Agart Rock and making it's way sluggishly toward Giott's castle. Propellers spun wildly; engines flared despondently with surges of power. Rydia remembered the Enterprise. She remembered too well.  
  
Before another thought entered her jade-encircled head, Rydia was on her way to see Leviathan.  
  
"I assure you, there must be a valid reason behind the presence of that ship in the Underground. Especially after so long, Leviathan. And I know.I know that Cecil's here. Down here. I need to know why."  
  
Wizened eyes lifted from a slight lap to settle on the jade beauty before them. Silvery brown hair flowed eagerly from a hooded crown, falling onto stooped shoulders and down rumpled, royal purple robes. Wrinkled hands twiddled thumbs; wrinkled feet slipped childishly in and out of trodden sandals. A slight smile flashed, for just a moment, then was gone. Leviathan was much less splendid in human form, but quite easy to deal with. He looked more like someone's lost grandfather than the King of Phantoms.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree that Cecil is here," he said. His voice cracked and sputtered sometimes; the man only stuttered when in Rydia's presence. She was embarrassed about it, especially when Ashura was sitting right there beside her husband. Unfortunately, this time she was.  
  
"How long do you think you'll be gone, Rydia?" the Phantom queen asked cordially. She wasn't trying to press the Caller to stay, and Rydia knew that. Ashura was simply straightforward and honest about everything. Which seemed strange considering the symbolism her four faces brought to mind.  
  
"I am only asking," Ashura continued, obliged to explain, "because we do have a few young ones here who require your guidance. You're our only Caller, after all." A warm smile drove the point home.  
  
Rydia stood silently considering the question. She absently glanced at Mog, who'd followed her everywhere since the incident outside. Odds were he'd be sticking with her for a while.  
  
"Well I simply wish to see some of my friends again, really," the Caller answered, choosing her words as carefully as she could manage. "I miss them terribly, and five years has been a long time. You can understand that, right Ashura?"  
  
The queen nodded, her smile a bit subdued. Rydia knew what she was thinking. Some other adventure was going to come along, and then the young Phantoms would be without their "big sister." The Caller had to admit that she was feeling torn.  
  
Enough, she thought. I want to see Cecil. I will not be shaken.  
  
"Besides," she continued. "Perhaps I might be needed for something. It may be, by some slight chance, that I am the reason Cecil has come down here after so long. It could be possible."  
  
"True." Leviathan amended. "We simply d-don't want to l.l.lose you, Rydid."  
  
She grimaced at the stuttering nickname. "I know, Leviathan. I assure you both, I will not be gone long. I simply wish to see my friends and ask after their needs. That is all."  
  
A moment of silence as Ashura and Leviathan exchanged a number of furtive glances. Things seemed much more tense between them than they had ever been. At least for as long as Rydia had known them.  
  
Finally, Ashura spoke. Her tone was a bit more commanding than before, but the Caller shrugged it off as a defensive worry more than anything.  
  
"Very well, Rydia. You may visit with Giott and your friends if that is what you desire. We will be awaiting your return. And know that if you should need us, we are only a whisper away and at your fingertips. Remember that, young one."  
  
Rydia nodded once, emphatically, and leapt out of the room. Mog followed, loyal and childish. He clung to her on this day, and she wondered why. Perhaps Mog had actually scared himself with the magic he displayed earlier. Oh well, Rydia thought. Welcome company.  
  
She picked him up, carrying the little fluff ball with her as she made her way to the surface again. "Mog, you're going to meet some friends of mine. I love these people dearly, and I've wanted to see them again for five whole years. Can you believe it? Five years have passed since I saw these people!"  
  
Light and airy, Mog giggled. "You really like these people, huh miss Rydia?"  
  
"Oh yes," she answered immediately. "I love these people. Now come on, Mog. Let's go meet them!" 


	8. Chapter Seven: Suspicion

Chapter Seven  
  
With the descent of the Enterprise and the subsequent viewing of the Underworld, Kalahn felt her stomach lurch. She'd never been on an airship before, so she had no idea of how normal a straight downward descent was. That wasn't the problem, though, insomuch as she could see. What the problem was seemed to be the look and feel of the Underworld. It was molten rock and flowing lava; reds and oranges and yellows lurching through brown- black riverbeds, and walls of granite and soot rising up to blot out what light might be present if a sky truly existed. Scary seemed an appropriate word, really. Cecil tried to reassure Kalahn that the place was rather peaceful, despite its appearance, but she didn't quite know if she believed him. She didn't quite know much of anything lately.  
  
Off to the southwest sat a squat, rectangular structure that was identified as the palace of the Dwarves. A race only seen on the planet's surface once in the past three hundred years, the "little people" were studious protectors of the environment, as well as guardians of the Underground's crystals. They lived together in the palace, nameless since it's erection, as family. Cecil had rattled on for some time on their descent as to how the people of the Overworld had much to learn from Giott and his clan.  
  
And Risca Tye had probably heard one word of the king's speech at most. The big monk was hurtling himself over the railing of the Enterprise, attempting to get a better look at the rock and magma below. His grin was a childish one, usually meaning trouble in Kalahn's experience, but she let him enjoy himself. She was letting Risca do whatever he wanted, really. After being separated from him for the time she was, the Warmage felt as though she owed him something.  
  
They spoke for a while, as the island of Agart came into view over the bow of the airship. Kalahn and Risca had been through a lot as friends, and they saw this new journey as nothing more than another step into the proverbial fire. Of course they were both apprehensive, but not necessarily scared. Risca seemed afraid of nothing, and Kalahn was adept at hiding her fear from everyone- including herself, in most cases.  
  
So the Enterprise made its final descent, landing a bit roughly just to the northeast of the Dwarven palace. Edward was the first to disembark, leaping from the bow before Kain could manage to lower the ladder. The Dragoon followed, then Risca. Before descending himself, Cecil turned to Kalahn with a warm expression registering on his fair face.  
  
"This must be so new to you," the Paladin king said. "I can understand the feeling, if I'm right."  
  
"Well I think you're pretty much correct, yeah." Kalahn prodded at the deck of the airship with a booted foot. "I don't know what to expect."  
  
"Just remember that you will have us all to protect you if need be. Not as though you couldn't protect yourself…what with the number you pulled on Kain."  
  
Cecil laughed then, a hearty noise that comforted Kalahn and at the same time made her a bit more nervous. Nobody was going to let her live that down, were they? Least of all Kain; he'd been giving her strange looks for a while now.  
  
"I hope he doesn't hate me," Kalahn managed through embarrassed silence.  
  
"Kain?" Cecil replied. "I wouldn't worry about it. Kain is no one to judge you, milady. Not after everything he put me through five years ago."  
  
Kalahn looked up, curiosity gotten the best of her. "What did he—"  
  
"Best be going," the other said, cutting her off. Cecil slid down the rope ladder to the surface, joining Edward at the shoreline and beckoning for Kalahn to follow. Reluctantly she did, climbing shakily down the ladder herself and nearly slipping a few times. When she reached the ground, Edward caught her with gentle arms.  
  
"Well then," the bard-king said with a sharp exhale. "The palace is right over there. Let's be on our way before we lose the light."  
  
"Very funny," Kain murmured, taking the lead to avoid personal contact. The rest of the party fell in behind the Dragoon; Edward, then Risca, Kalahn, Nathaniel, and Cecil taking up the rear.  
  
Before them loomed the monumental Dwarven palace. Everywhere, squat spires and jutting ramparts flew skyward in alien patterns. Everything was a pervasive gray, shadowed by the black Underground sky and blotting out the far reds and oranges in their lazy flows. Steam billowed from some towers, traveling to the ceiling and dissipating in tired, airy heaps.  
  
Dwarves roamed the battlements; squat men with lantern eyes and beards the size of full-shorn fleece. They plodded back and forth, wobbling as they walked, exchanging the traditional Dwarf greeting. Rally-ho, they said with friendly fervor, sometimes bowing and sometimes spinning in place. Kalahn was amazed, captivated by these little people. She watched them with marked interest as the party approached the front gates of Giott's domain.  
  
"Rally-ho!" one Dwarf offered them. Cecil returned the gesture, inquiring as to Giott's current state of business. Kalahn wasn't paying attention, really, and neither were Edward or Risca. These three had never been to the Underworld, so their eyes had yet to adjust to the marvels found beneath the Blue Planet's surface.  
  
Nathaniel simply stood, cold and still as stone. He was awaiting something.  
  
"This place is…truly marvelous." Edward's wide cobalt eyes reflected the heat and shade of the world around him. The bard king was truly taken in with the Underworld. Kalahn had a funny feeling he wouldn't leave here without a new song or two.  
  
The girl was brought out of her musing by a lurching sensation. The front gates of the palace had been opened and the party was slowly making their way inside. Edward seemed reluctant to leave the outside behind; his eyes were glued to the lava flows. Risca treaded lightly, always on guard. Nathaniel made his way like the wind, swift and soundlessly. Something was…different about him, the Warmage observed. It wasn't necessarily good.  
  
Inside, the palace was a flood of torchlight and sound. Dwarves huddled everywhere having their own conversations; most of them over a cup of ale or a plate of roast IceLizard. Lantern eyes greeted the party along with friendly callings of "rally-ho!" at every corner. Kalahn couldn't help but laugh; these people's mirth and carefree nature was infectious. She could only guess what their monarch would be like.  
  
They were led straight through the first few rooms into what had to be the throne room. A large hexagonal room with armaments hung from the walls and a large, bone-carved throne sitting at the back wall. Dwarf sentries stood guard at either side of the room, eyeing the party in a less than friendly manner. Well, Kalahn thought, these guys take their jobs seriously.  
  
"King will be here in a minute," a young Dwarf informed Cecil, who bowed in response and stood as regal and royal as he could manage. Kain simply crossed his arms and leaned against a far wall. Risca was attempting to speak with Nathaniel, but the big man was still as cold as stone. Kalahn and Edward simply stood around as though they didn't belong, staring at the walls and waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Here's hoping there's a bit more excitement here, eh?" Edward offered the girl. She smiled a bit, nodding her agreement, and settled into a more relaxed posture.  
  
"Yeah. Have you ever met king Giott?"  
  
"Once, when he came to the Overworld to help Cecil and his friends. Quite a…short man. He's noble, though. None nobler down here, I would imagine."  
  
"Help?" Kalahn inquired. "Help what?"  
  
The bard king grinned boyishly, tilting his head to the side and taking a soundless breath. "Well it was said that an ancient civilization built a giant out of the materials within the Tower of Bab-il. Apparently this was true, and Cecil's nemesis during the Crystal Wars found a way to awaken this monstrosity, setting it loose against the Blue Planet. Cecil and his friends, along with the old man Cid- I think you met him?- well, they attempted to get inside the Giant, but to no avail.  
  
"And lo! Here we were. Myself and the Mysidian twins manning the airships. Yang Fang Leiden, king of Fabul, assisting the Sylvans in their own tank. Then there was good king Giott and his Dwarves. We cleared a path and distracted the Giant enough so that Cecil could make his way in and destroy the bugger."  
  
Kalahn grinned at the tale, eager to hear more. Her composure kept, though, and she only nodded in response. "Hmm. So that's the only time?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Edward replied. "Although today would make for the second time, now wouldn't it? But today, as with the last time, we are here on business. Must keep up appearances and all that, of course."  
  
A small rustling from behind the party; Kalahn turned to see a Dwarf dressed differently than the rest. He was stockier than his brethren, but a tiny bit shorter as well. His helmet was a red-violet color, crowned with spiraling horns. His beard trailed along on the floor, meeting the cloak he wore which was of the same color as his helmet. The old man's lantern eyes were a bit dim; weary from something. Kalahn really wondered if this could possibly be the king of the Dwarves walking by her.  
  
But without a doubt it was. Giott took his seat on his oversized throne, snapping cordial gestures at both Cecil and Kain. When the Dwarf king's eyes met with Nathaniel's, something happened. Probably outright fear, from Kalahn's experience. Nathaniel had that effect on people; he could petrify them with a glance.  
  
Giott shook it off, though, and returned his gaze to Cecil. "Welcome to Dwarf lands, king of Baron. What bring you here?"  
  
"Actually, Lord Giott, we aren't here on a pleasure trip. My brother would best explain things. Nathaniel?""  
  
Cecil waggled a hand toward him and Nathaniel reluctantly followed suit, coming to stand beside his brother. The big man's gaze was now directed at the stone floor rather than straight ahead like before. Giott still looked as frightened as a child though.  
  
"Y…your Highness, Giott," Nathaniel said in a muted tone, speaking into his chest.  
  
"…Golbeze. What bring you to Blue Planet?"  
  
Nathaniel looked to the king again, his blue-green eyes pleading. "Lord Giott, it is about the Crystal. They are in danger of being usurped once more, but in a much more destructive manner. I was sent here by my uncle, the sage FuSoYa, to set things right."  
  
And then he related the entire tale again. The subversion of the Lunars; Zeromus; the cracking of the crystals; everything. Kalahn was entranced by that story, feeling somehow connected to it on another level. She noticed that Risca gave a strange reaction to it as well; he stared off into space when Nathaniel related the details to Giott, those deep brown eyes immersed in something unearthly. Kalahn just watched the monk, waiting for him to snap back into reality.  
  
Nathaniel finished, and the Dwarven king simply sat there, dumbfounded. Giott apparently could find no words in reaction to what he had just heard. Cecil and the others exchanged taut expressions before the big man rose and took his original position at the back of the room. Nathaniel had become quite shy lately. Perhaps it was his true nature shining through, finally, but Kalahn couldn't be sure. For some reason, something told her to find out.  
  
"…Lord Giott?" Cecil ventured. "We await your permission to retrieve the crystals from Bab-il tower's Underground facilities. Would you allow us this?"  
  
"Why should he?"  
  
A strange, syrupy voice rang from beyond the entrance to Giott's chambers. Everyone turned, nearly in unison, to see who this new person would be. Most definitely a man by the depth and range of those three words, but who?"  
  
Through the door glided a tall, slender man of slightly muscular build. Donning a copper breastplate and the vestments of a mage, he was a contradiction to the sense of sight. His hair was black; short and unruly, jutting about in every direction as if attempting to free itself of his scalp. His eyes were deep gray, deeper that Kain's. The man wore a simple brass choker and a brass ring through his lip. He was definitely not from around these parts.  
  
"And who might you be?" Kain asked, finally speaking. His tone was acidic.  
  
The man turned slowly to face the Dragoon, a sly smile playing itself against his gaunt features. "My name is Golm. I am Giott's advisor. His chancellor, if you will. So have I been for nearly six months now, in fact."  
  
"Since when does Giott need help running his own country?" Kain shot back. He didn't like the looks or attitude of this man, and everyone in the room could tell.  
  
"Since he has begun to grow senile, good Ryuukishi," Golm replied calmly. "Lord Giott is not the man he used to be, and his daughter…well, she is not yet fit for the throne. Therefore, I have offered my services so that the country might survive under this turmoil. I am a simple man; it is not in me to conspire."  
  
"I'll bet," Kain spat and returned to his brooding.  
  
"Sir Golm, this is an emergency," Edward said. His skill with words was unmatched; perhaps he could talk some sense into this man. "Those crystals hold within them our potential ruin, and if they are not tended to soon, we may face doom. A greater doom than we faced five years ago. Would you be responsible for that, Sir?"  
  
Golm's eyes turned to slits of gray. An air of tension fell upon the room as the thin man fixed his gaze on Edward. "I know not your plight. I have no sympathy for that which I do not know."  
  
So that was it then. All that trouble, all that traveling, and for nothing? Kalahn looked to Nathaniel, huddled in the corner like a frightened animal. He'd been on the move since Golm made his entrance, as though the big man could sense his intent. She felt bad for Nathaniel, but…there was really nothing they could do.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Cecil said, anger welling inside of him. "We've come all this way, after being warned of a potential world-threatening crisis, and now we're being forced to turn back because you don't agree with us?! Sir Golm, you are truly mad."  
  
He looked frantically about, searching for that answer; that elusive answer that would solve everything. Hopefully he'd found it when his eyes snapped back up to meet Golm's.  
  
"Come with us, then. We will be your escort, Sir Golm. We will be with you when you inspect the crystals. Official Dwarven business, no?"  
  
Golm tilted his head in thought, occasionally looking about at the gathered heroes. His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed once more, although not menacingly as they had when Kain reprimanded him.  
  
"Hmm. No."  
  
"No?!" Cecil was livid. About to throw something, probably. The Paladin king stalked over to Kain's location, holding fervent conversation with the Dragoon while everyone else stood around uncomfortably. Risca approached Kalahn after a long silence; he'd been making habit of those for some time.  
  
"I've no clue what's going on."  
  
"No worries," she chuckled in response. "I really don't either. It's all politics, and you know how I am about politics."  
  
"Might as well bathe you in chocobo feed, yeah. I know, little sister."  
  
Golm slid forward on whatever invisible air supported him, taking a place beside Giott's throne. The king didn't look very well. He was slumped over in his seat, his eyes losing focus and his breathing a bit ragged. It was as if he were staring something indescribably frightening right in the face.  
  
"I am afraid there is nothing more we can do for you, good Overworlders. Now, if you would stay for a banquet, we will compensate for your troubles in any way possible."  
  
"How about letting us into the damned tower?" Kain shot back.  
  
Golm only smiled and bowed slightly. "We have discussed that, Ryuukishi. Good day."  
  
The party, silenced in their shock, went to leave. Kalahn eyed the man named Golm as she went, sure there was something unusual about him. He wasn't a Dwarf, and yet the Dwarves trusted him with their king. He was a cultured man, but he seemed to get angry very easily. Kain was perfect proof of that. Golm was just downright creepy. That was it in a nutshell.  
  
Footsteps cut through the ragged silence, fast and pounding. Heeled footsteps, even. Cecil looked up curiously, just standing within the doorway of Giott's chambers. The rest of the heroes crowded back in and formed a lazy semi-circle, waiting to see this other, other stranger make their way into the room.  
  
The footsteps grew louder, then less fervent. A sigh and a mumble were heard, followed by a different set of voices sounding off in irritation. The first, the voice of a girl, replied with a snap and fell silent just as she entered the room.  
  
There, just as she had appeared five years ago in this very palace, stood Rydia. The jade beauty; the green lady. The only Summoner left in the world, and Cecil's adoptive little sister. Rydia had returned to the Land of Phantom Beasts when Zeromus was destroyed; it was only natural that she'd come running once she heard her friends were here.  
  
The first thing she did upon entering was to pick Edward up in a big bear hug. The bard king giggled in response, returning the gesture and marveling at Rydia's beauty. She then waved to Kain, who managed a cold nod.  
  
And then she turned to Cecil.  
  
"Hello. I bet you thought you'd never see me again, hmm?"  
  
He smiled. "Well, never again is a bit strong. I, uh…I thought it would be a long while, of course. Then there's the whole Edge issue, and we all know you've been waiting for him to get over you. So yes…a long while."  
  
She giggled and shook her head, her eyes shining jade. "He'll be fine…he's fine. But…I know what's been going on in here. The whole castle's talking about it. Cecil, I think I have a solution. It might get me into trouble, but I don't care about that. What do you say?"  
  
This was a switch; Rydia saving Cecil. The Paladin king thought on it for a while and determined, just as he had before, that there were no other options. Might as well try, he told himself.  
  
"Alright then. Go for it."  
  
Rydia nodded in satisfaction and turned to address Golm. "Sir, the Dwarven kingdom may not give permission for these people to enter Bab-il tower, but Leviathan and Ashura of the Phantom Beasts do. In fact, they encourage these people's drive and initiative in ensuring our planet's survival. Now, if you would allow us that liberty…"  
  
Golm was taken aback. He knew- anyone in the Underworld knew- that the law of the Phantom Beasts could not be argued. He had been cornered…by a little girl.  
  
"Well I…of course, we…" he sighed. "Fine. The law of Leviathan cannot be refuted. You may enter the tower."  
  
"I told you I could do this," Rydia whispered. Cecil could do nothing to conceal his smile.  
  
"However."  
  
The party snapped forward at that word, ready for another of Golm's ungodly logic blocks to fall on them. What would it be now? Don't step on the cracked tiles in sector four of floor three? What could he possibly mess up now?  
  
"You must not all go. Your numbers are too great. Four of you will go, and three will stay. Choose wisely."  
  
The heroes huddled, unsure of this change in plans. They had intended on going together, all six of them. Seven now that Rydia had made an appearance. Now Golm had set limits on personnel. Strange didn't begin to describe it.  
  
"Well I guess he's going to kick and scream until he gets his way," Edward stated. "We must split up. But who goes where?"  
  
"Take the tower into consideration," Cecil replied. "The enemies we might encounter in there. Who would be most useful to us inside the tower? And…"  
  
"Who would be most useful keeping an eye on this dolt?" Risca ventured, and the Paladin king nodded fervently. "In that case I'd like to go to the tower, Highness. I am a monk; I can fell anything."  
  
"Yang was quite useful, from your reckoning," Kain said in a low tone.  
  
"True. All right, we have a working party. I will go to the tower, with Rydia, Tye, and Nathaniel. Kain; you, Edward, and Kalahn will keep an eye on things around here. When we return we'll deal with this Golm character together. Does that work for everyone?"  
  
The remainder of the party nodded and murmured their agreement- Kalahn quite reluctantly- and came out of the huddle. Cecil turned to Golm with a prideful smile.  
  
"We have decided who will stay and who will go, Sir Golm. Now…on your leave?"  
  
The thin man simply waved them off. "Go on, then. Embellish in your childish fantasies. Your friends will be taken care of, Overworlder."  
  
Cecil and his party left, and Kain was abandoned with a lot of boredom to deal with. A determined scowl on his face, he bounded down to stairs toward the underground shops.  
  
"Where's he going?" Kalahn asked, unsure of the Dragoon.  
  
"Probably the pub," Edward replied. "Come on, let's get a feel for this castle, eh?" 


End file.
